World-Eater
by Aaron.Angga
Summary: After the last war of three faction no one make a single move. except the one who life in dimensional gap. Great Red and Ophis who were fighting to take over Dimensional Gap. unknown to them their power and emotion accidentally forming into some energy and began to create a life form. This is story of the third Dragon God that not supposed to born. Rated M for gore in future later
1. OC BIO(updated)

i use Alduin from elder scroll for my OC appearance, since i cant think any other creature that fit for this story. I hope you like my new story. This my OC bio

OC BIO

Name: Deus (in latin it mean God), Dave(Human name), Alduin(alter-ego)

Tittle: Prince of Heaven, True God, Holy Bringer, Underworld Nightmare.

Race: Dragon God

Age : ? (Appearance currently 18)

Appearance: Deus never use his dragon form he only use human form. His human form identic with Fate Averruncus from Negima!in adult version except he has Nagi face with crimson hair and black eyes

Personality: Kind, religious, caring, forgiver, childish if about collecting picture and serious if not connect to collecting picture, brutal and cruel when go to berserk

Like: Culinary, music tool, collect picture of other race famous person, and everything that related to peace

Dislike: War

Sacred Gear: Divide dividing, Boosted Gear, Dimensional Lost, Annilihation Maker,

Ability and Skills: as a Dragon God Deus is able to do anything like Great Red and Ophis, the special one about Deus is he can transform into any race and use their power, although Deus is strong he's power is only on the same level with joined force of 3 faction leader

Flame of Purity: Deus inherited the Flame of Purity from God of Bible that able to burn everything. It also can burn every sin of people, and can transform back a Fallen Angel or Devil back to Angel or Human. The flame can burn everything back into ash. It also causing a great damage to Ophis and Great Red. Believed being the only flame that can burn Great Red and Ophis

Transform: ability to transform into every race and copy 100 percent their power and also able to transform into balance breaker mode of the Sacred Gear

Evolution: Ability to make every Sacred Gear into Balance Breaker

Absorb: Ability to copy every power of race, such as Power of Destruction, Phenex power, Spear of light and other power

Forbidden art, Alduin: Deus chanting a word that make him transform into a large black western dragon with the same size as Great Red called Alduin.

History: Deus was born from the radiate aura battle of Great Red and Ophis. While the aura start to travel randomly and arrive in Heaven Laboratorium where the System of Sacred Gear is being created. The Aura accidentaly stroke into the System, causing the aura to absorb a power of God and life force from the Sacred Gear that has soul and copy their full power, although he didn't able to copy all of Sacred Gear but he manage to copy few Longinus and also gain the ability to upgrade every Sacred Gear. The aura then began to construct into some body and alive. Because being created by the battle of Great Red and Ophis and take a life force from Heavenly Dragon that hate each other Deus hate war but it also make another personality inside him. Aldiun the dragon that being created by hatred of Ophis, Ddraig, Albion and Great Red when they fight. When he born in heaven an alarm suddenly on. Make him accidentally using Dimensional Lost because of panic and transform him back into Dimensional Gap. In Dimensional Gap Great Red manage to defeat Ophis and send her away from Dimensional Gap. Great Red who seeing the unlimited power inside him just like Ophis and also other personality that's so dark didn't want to take a risk to send him to the world. So he raise him and teach him about his ability. After the big war of Old faction Maou and New faction Maou ended, Deus said he want to see the world and confirm Ophis to make a peace with Great Red, which make Great Red laugh but let him go. Deus who didn't know anything about the world when he come to the world he land into some bookstore and he began to read a book to know the world, unfornately the book that he read is novel about love story, fiction and other novel. Start from that day he interest to famous person so he decide to take every picture and autograph from them except Great Red and Ophis. After tour in underworld he try to find information about three faction to make end their conflict and make a peace with them. He decide he has enough in underworld and go to earth and visit Ophis. After failed to persuade Ophis to make a peace with Great Red he then go to Heaven. This is where our story began

Quote:

"Before you know God is dead you still happy and able to life without hestitant. Then what's the difference when you know God is dead? Does it change your life? The answer is no."

"Everyone deserve a second chance no matter how sinfull they are."

"Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Human why we must fight? We all created by God right? So it mean we are family"

"Your past it doesn't matter, i only look to the present"

"Oh my God!"

* * *

Name: Alduin, Deus(Alter-Ego)

Tittle: World-Eater(Called by Great Red)

Race: Dragon God

Appearance: similiar like Alduin from The Elder Scroll except he has the same size with Great Red and yellow sclera with black slit

Like: Destruction, chaos, insanity, blood, and flesh

Dislike: Peace

Personality : Alduin is a insane, psychopath, bloodthirsty and evil dragon that very cold and cruel. Alduin love to tear his prey and enjoy bath blood from his prey. He also completely insane that when he's being hurt he didn't feel pain instead he feel pleasure and enjoy the wound by piercing them by himself sometime, he also very arrogant and didn't respect other race except Ophis, Great Red and Deus since he is his brother or other personality. Alduin never talk to Deus though sometime he enjoy when Deus killing person or rampage.

Ability and Skills: Same like Deus he able to do like other Dragon God do except in Dragon form he can't change into other race and copy their power, but he gain a enormous power make him to the same level of Ophis, but if he awaken by a rage is possible for him to defeat Great Red. Because power of God from the system he immune from Samael curse make him special than other Dragon but he still can be hurted by Samael blood

Unlerenting Force: a roar that unleash a large shockwave to the target. There are 3 stage of this force followed bye 3 word: FUS RO DAH! The first and second words of Unrelenting Force will stagger enemies caught in its wake for a short amount of time. When the third word is used, the target is thrown backward and temporarily ragdolled, inflicting additional environmental damage and filled by enormous magic upon impact which can cause very large damage or instant death

Flame of Eruption: a thick blood colored flame that able to burn anything soul into nothing. The damage is depend on Alduin, usually Alduin burn his target slowly and enjoy the screaming and smell of burnt from his target. But he also can burn the target into ash in blink of eye. Only the one that on par with Satan can face this flame

Insanity Nightmare: ability to corrupt the target mind. Alduin torture his target mind with very cruel and no mercy by showing the enemy greatest fear and the most bad thing that ever happen to his target for the rest of the target life. Make his enemy to insane and cower in fear, Alduin enjoy the screaming, insanity and fear that showed by his prey. To free from this curse the target must be killed and being prayed by 100 Angel, Devil and Fallen Angel so the soul that being cursed can rest in peace, the other way is to ask help from Great Red and Ophis or ask Alduin to remove the curse

Chaos control: ability to manipulate someone mind to become Alduin loyal servant that will do anything that Alduin told. The only one who can resist this only the one that has power with Satan level. But it worked to Human perfectly no matter how strong are the Human. Half-breed, Demigod and other mixed blood can resist if the target is on par with Satan. The way to free from this curse is same with the way to remove Insanity Nightmare

History: Alduin is other personality from Deus that born from the hatred of Ddraig, Albion, Ophis and Great Red when they fight, because of that he love chaos, destruction and completely insane, he's being suppress because the holy aura in Heaven when he and Deus born. He make first appearance when Deus accidentally going berserk because want to get stronger when Deus train with Great Red. Gain control of the body he fight with Great Red to free from Dimensional Gap and terror the world only to defeated by Great Red after a long battle his seal is strengthen by Great Red. After that he's able to communicate with Deus although he never speak to Deus sometime he allow Deus to use his voice and some of his personality to intimidate the enemy, he enjoy himself when seeing Deus enemy afraid when hear his voice and his insane personality

Chant word

I, The one who will rise am the Dragon God of Chaos.

I come only to toy with the world! To pleasure myself!

Living creature will run from me and God will tremble in front of me

I am the Black Dragon of Chaos, i will make everything Scream! Cry! And Fear! Because of me!

And I'll make you sorry because you were born in this world!

[FORBIDDEN ART! ALDUIN!]

Quote

"I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!"

"Arrogant scum! Your pride will be humbled."

"This world is mine!"

"Where your brave word before scum? Is this everything you got?"

"Khehehe run scum! RUN!"

"I will enjoy myself when i heard your screaming, crying and see fear in your eyes when i torture you into nothing!"

"Tonight i will bath with your blood! And your organs will be cover my entire body!"

"As long you are still in this world no one will be able to save your soul from me! KHEHEHEHE!"

Alduin voice when talk as usual is very hard like Great Red and other dragon but when he talk in insane mode his voice completely change into demonic voice*Hollow Ichigo voice*

* * *

Well if you guys have OC suggestion please tell me, give me the same data like my character, but i want to stay as possible to Canon story. so if you guys mind you can create a OC with other sacred gear except the one that like canon


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

In Heaven

Is a peacefull day in heaven, Angel girl and boy playing, every Angel chat to each other. Smiling and laugh

"Ara? Is this the castle?" A young man with crimson hair, white skin, black eyes wearing blue T-shirt, black jeans with armor shoulder and elegant brown cape that has cross symbol behind it he stand in front of huge castle that has large cross symbol in the front of castle

"Who are you? What business you have in here?" Ask one of winged guardian Angel with golden armor

"Ah? Sorry sir, where my manner. My name is Dave. No last name sir. Pleasure to meet you" The young man introduce himself with bow to the guard

"Apology accepted. May i know what business you have in here Dave?" Ask the guard

"Ah yes. I'd like to meet Archangel Michael-sama" Dave said with smile

"I'm sorry Dave, but Michael-sama can't be bothered now. Also you can't just meet him randomly. May i know what business you have with Michael-sama?"

"I see... Ah yeah i want to speak to him about the [System] that God created before he passed away. But if he busy i will come back later. Can you give this letter to him or Gabriel-sama?" Dave handed letter to the Guard. The Guard observe the man with curiosity. This man know that God is already dead? Is not just random person should know! Heck! Even he know about God System?! Who this young man?! Intruder? There's no way an intruder come from the front door and speak with polite. The Guard want to drag this man to interrogation room and make him spil out everything he know, but the man show no hostile aura and further more he's aura is calm and warm, like a river that flow. There are no sign this man is bad person or some assassin

"Alright i will give this letter to Michael-sama. Is there anything else you need?"

"Ah nothing i guess. Farewell i will leave now. Thanks for the help sir, have a nice day" Dave smile and bow

"Your welcome Dave. Have a nice day too" the guard smile back and give little bow to the guest and watch him until he leave

Few minute later

Michael with his sister Gabriel is working in their office, they sign many paper work that need to do for the world

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in"

The door open, standing there was the guard that meet with Dave and another guard

"Excuse me for disturbing you Michael-sama, but few minute ago there some young man that want to meet you. Since i don't know who he is and i afraid he's some intruder i ask him to leave"

"A young man? Can you be more specific?" Michael asked as his eyebrow raised

"He's say his name is Dave. He has crimson hair and wear some silver armor shoulder and some cape with symbol cross. Before he leave he give a letter for you, we already check this letter. There are no hostile or any other harmfull thing inside this letter. It just ordinary letter" The guard put out the letter and handed it to Michael

"Hmmm... Farewell you may leave then" the guard bow and then leave

"I wonder who this man..." Michael open the letter. A moment when he read it his eye widened, and let out a little sigh

"Michael? What it say?" Gabriel asked. Michael didn't answer and handed her the letter

**Oh my GOD! ****I can't believe i write some letter to archangel Michael! How lucky i am!**

**Can i call you Mike? Pretty please?! I will take a yes for now**

**Well my name is Dave and the reason i write this letter to you is i want to talk something about the system**

**I know God is point you as a new God and give the system to you. I have a few word to say and don't worry i mean no harm hahaha**

**I know you are busy man so how about we settle our meeting? Write in this letter the meeting date then burn this letter. It will transfer what you write to my mind directly for the meeting place come to the maid cafe west from your castle tea in that cafe is super great! \(´****`)/**

**Want to know how i do that? Well its secret! :D**

**I will be waiting! You can bring some guard but please do not bring too many! 2 or 3 is enough. Now don't get it wrong! I didn't mean to kill you! We are in public place so i didn't want to get some attention. Err if you can please bring Gabriel with you too okay?**

**Dave**

"Who is this man?" Gabriel ask as she sweatdropped

"I don't know... But if he knew something about the system then i guess we have to confront him" Michael take out his schedule. After read his schedule he took a pen and write the date and the meeting place in the letter and then burn the letter

Meanwhile with Dave

"Got it! Tomorrow eh? He really hasty. Fufufu" Dave smile

"Sir do you have any money to pay the food?" One of maid asked

"Gah! I leave my wallet! Can i work for repay it?" Dave ask with pleading tone. The maid sighed

"This is the fifth time you do this sir.. Farewell you can wash the dish and clean the floor after we close"

"Y-Yes ma'am! It won't happen again!" Dave said with nervous

Next day

"Well he want to meet in here... I guess he will be here in any minute" Dave sit in some cafe and wait for Michael

"I hope you have money this time sir. My manager said that was the last time he will tolerated you" the maid come and serve him some Tea

"Ah? Don't worry this time i will pay. Hehehe" Dave speak with nervous and rubbing his back neck. Few minute later Michael, Gabriel and 2 guard behind them walk to Dave direction. Dave look at them and smirk

"Yooooo! Mike!" Dave shout with cheer and waving. Everyone sweatdropped

"Pay respect to Michael-sama!" The Guard speak with angry

"Is okay... You are Dave right? My name is Archangel Michael" Michael speak with calm

"Yeah. My name is Dave, nice too meet you Michael. Is she Gabriel?" Dave ask with point to Gabriel

"Greeting Dave. My name is Gabriel. Nice to meet you" Gabriel said with smile

"N-N-Nice to meet y-you too. P-Please take a seat" Dave said with blush. Michael and Gabriel take a seat. They didn't talk for a few second

"Errr can i get you two autograph?" Dave handed some paper to them. Michale and Gabriel look to each other and chuckle

"Sure" Michael smile and then sign to the paper and hand it to Gabriel who also sign it

"Oh my God! I can't believe i got some autograph from Archangel Michael and Gabriel!" Dave said with happy. Michael and the guard sweatdropped while Gabriel chuckle

"Sorry Dave. Didn't mean to interrupt your happy moment but can we talk about our meeting now?" Ask Michael

"Eh? Ah yeah sure. Sorry for that. Well but before speak about that can i ask for something?" Reply Dave. Michael think for a while then smile

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want every member of seraph to fight me..." Dave said with serious and smile. Everyone stare with surprise. The guard summon some spear but Michael rise his hand

"Are you sure? May i know why you want to fight with us?" Michael asked with serious

"I want to know the power of first archangel that's been created by God"

"You will take a no as answer right?"

"Yep"

"Is the information about the system is worthy for this battle?"

"Yep!"

"Fine then"

Everyone surprised. One of guard then step forward

"Michael-sama! You didn't need to fight this man! I will be the one who punish him!" Said the guard

"Calm down" Michael speak with calm and turn to Dave again

"We will fight in training ground in my castle. Do you agree?"

"Sure! Lead the way!"

As everyone began to stand and want to leave suddenly the maid grab Dave shoulder

"I believe we still have some problem that not finish" The maid spoke with calm

"Errrr... Mike can i borrow some money?" Dave ask with pleading. Everyone sweatdropped

Castle Training Ground

Every Angel at the castle is stand in training ground. There are 10 elite guard Angel and 2 seraph member stand in the middle facing some unknown young man

"Are that guy crazy?"

"He's going to get killed"

"He's crazy..."

"I hope he's not going to dead"

Every angel start to whisper to each other. Talk about how crazy the man that challenge Seraph and elite guard

"Are you ready Dave?" Michael ask

"Anytime Mike" Dave smirk

"This battle will be over when one of the fighter can't fight or move anymore. There aren't single person that going to death in this battle. Is that clear?" Ask the referee Angel

"CLEAR" everyone said in unison

"Well then... We will start in three. 1... 2... 3. BEGIN!"

At underworld

"Hhhh this paper is endless" Sirzechs sighed and rest his head on table

"If you have time to complaint i suggest you keep working Sirzechs-sama" said Grayfia

"H-Hai!" Sirzechs began to sign another paper

"Mouuu you have to keep going Sirzechs-tan! You will be big brother just like me become big sister! You didn't want get see as lazy onii-san aren't you?" Serafal cheering Sirzechs

"Yes! I will have a sibling! I will get called onii-san! Uooo I'm fired up!" Said Sirzechs excited as he began to work the paper with fast. Grayfia giggle when seeing this.

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

Suddenly the underworld shaking, the book in shelf began to fall and the window break

"Ah! The paper is flying!" Sirzechs said as he began to collect the paper that almost fly to window

"Wha! Wha! Don't get fall Sirzechs-tan!" Serafall pull Sirzechs cape so he didn't fall from window after a few minute the ground stop shaking, leaving the room in mess

"I wonder who caused that... Have any idea?" Serafall asked

"I don't know Serafall-sama... But it bugging me" reply Grayfia

"Neither did i. These level power is definetely not joke... It even stronger than me... Whatever it, it not come from here..." Sirzechs said with worry

"Does anything bad will happen?" Serafall asked

"I don't know Serafall... I hope whatever caused this is not going to be trouble for us" reply Sirzechs

Meanwhile at Grigori when earthquake

"Wha! Wha! My collection!" Shout Azazel as he began to save some of his collection from fall and break

"Shemhaza! Help me!" Azazel shouted

"Shut it Azazel! I trying to find out about this quake!" Shemhaza shouted back

"What?! How could you be so cruel?!" Azazel speak with teary eyes

PRANG! PRANG!

"NOOOOOO!" Azazel screamed

At Dimensional Gap

A large red dragon awake from his sleep

"So he finaly decide it? *sigh* i hope he didn't destroy the entire heaven" the large red dragon sighed

At Earth

A girl with gothic lolitta dress start to looking around her. She close her eyes for a while then she look to the sky

"**_Deus..._**"

Back to Heaven after earthshake

Every angel gasped and shocked... No one ever think this going to happen. Many of them mutter "no way","it can't be", "how?", "impossible". In front of them they saw all of elite guard are collapse with bruise, wound and blood covered them, their armor is broke and have crack in many area. Gabriel condition also same, only Michael that still conscious. His entire body covered by many cut, bruise and blood, he kneelings and panting so hard. While Dave still stand with few bruise, cut and some blood fall from his forehead

"I guess is my win then... Everyone is already fall and can't fight" said Dave while rubbing his backhead

"W-who are you? *pant* *pant* you are not angel, devil, youkai or other creature! *pant* how can you use them all?! Are you God or something?!" Michael shouted

"Do not worry Michael.. I'm not hostile to you.. Neither to Devil and Fallen angel... I plan to take heaven side..." Dave speak with smile

"What?" Michael asked in confused

"I will take Heaven side and help you manage the system and save the human... I have visit Fallen Angel and Devil. Azazel only intrested in Sacred Gear and i think he handle it with good so i don't need to help him and Sirzechs is being helped by other Maous already" Dave smile and all of his wound began to heal

"Lachau Naws" Dave muttered and suddenly a green light glowing from his body and began to spread. Every Elite Guard, Gabriel and Michael wound is being healed. Everyone who collapse began to awake

"U-um? What happen?" Gabriel rubbed her eyes and hold her head

"Well is nice to see you all fine" Dave spoke with smile

"Why you do this?" Michael asked

"Why? Of course to help you all. Didn't i said i going to take Heaven side? Well since you all my allies now helping each other is my priority!" Dave chuckle

Since that day a rumor began to spread in Heaven. God still alive!, God is back! Reincarnation of God! The rumor also spread in underworld from Angel that 'fall'. The man that come to Heaven and defeat the whole Archangel and elite guard. The man that manage to tame sacred and demonic beast that still wild. The man that lead the Heaven back from their extinct. The man that able to defeat ultimate-class devil with only single blast. The man that manage to defeat the leader of Norse, Greek and hindu God by himself. The man that stronger than the God from the Bible itself. That man that being called as True God, but since the dead of God is secret he being known as Prince of Heaven


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey! is back! iforgot to add some word in prologue so i added it in here! Here the first chapter of World-Eater i hope you like it!**

**for Karlos1234ify: yeah thanks for the compliment i hope you going to like my story! xD**

**for Harry Mercer: well i can add Excalibur Nightmare if you want. and as for senjutsu Dave already possess it since he able to transfomr into anything**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

"No one toying with my servant!" A crimson haired girl shout and shot a black blast energy toward to raven haired woman fallen angel. The shot should be killing her. It should elaborate her from this world. But suddenly

ZUUUNG

A light come in front of her and negate the shot. Everyone surprised and stare at the light. From the light a figure of man wearing a white cape and hood cover his entire body with black eyes and white plain mask that cover his nose to the chin appear

"Wew... Just in time" He said with sigh of relief. Rias step forward and radiate her aura

"Who are you?" Rias asked with angry

"Ah? Well Gremory-Hime is nice to meet you and i apologize but i can't tell you my name all you need to know is i'm not your enemy" The man spoke with gentle and bow to her

"Well is fine to me. But what business you have in here?"

"I'm here to get this fallen angel and some reason"

"I'm sorry but i afraid i can't let you do that. You see she's hurt one of my servant and as a master i didn't tolerate anyone that harm my servant" Rias spoke with serious

"I know what she's done Gremory-Hime but once again i'm sorry that i can't let her die. You see her higher is have a word with her" The man glare to The fallen angel

"A-Azazel-sama? Azazel-sama want to speak to me? I knew it! I knew he's going to sav-"

SLAP!

"Don't you know what have you done?! What did Azazel told you?! Why you kill the boy?!" The man spoke with angry. Everyone surprised and stare at the man

"Azazel TOLD you to WATCH The boy! Not to KILL the boy! And he really displeased about that! You not just against his command but you also try to steal other Sacred Gear!" The man spoke with very angry and glare to her

"I-I-"

"Save your reason young girl! He have few word to you. Now you better go back to Grigori... Where the other?" The man asked. Raynare began to cry when hearing this, the man then look at the feather

"I see... You have my condolence young fallen" The man kneel and hug her. Everyone who seeing this didn't said anything and only stare at them. The man stood and turn to Rias

"I'm sorry Gremory-Hime. But i really have to bring this girl back. I know she's really done something terrible, but i really have to bring her back. The reason why she did this is because her second higher is give a false order. Right now her second higher is missing for that she's needed to be interrogated to gain the info about the culprit" said the man. Rias began to think while all of her peerage is only stare at her and Ise only clenched his fist

"I suggest we let her go buchou" Ise spoke suddenly. Everyone hearing this surprised including Raynare and the man

"And why you change your mind Ise?" Rias asked

"Believe me buchou i really didn't like this, but she's not the one responsible for what her did. Her higher is the one wh responsible. Wit being interrogated she maybe usefull for them and her higher can be captured" said Ise. Everyone but Raynare smile to Ise seeing his kind heart

"If you say so then farewell. She may go" Rias said with smile

"Thank you Sekiryuutei-dono. I really appreciate your speech" the man spoke to Ise and turn to Raynare

"Young fallen. I believe you have something to say" Raynare nodded slowly and then kneel in front of Rias and the other

"T-Thank you for forgive me and sorry for causing trouble. I'm sorry Issei-kun" Rias only nodded while Ise looking away and clench his fist. Rias then turn to the man

"You say you come here for other reason. What's your reason?"

"Well. I'm here because Sekiryuutei-dono prayer" reply The man. Everyone eyes widened. Ise began to shaking and barely to speak

"W-what? M-My prayer? I-Is that mean you're..." Ise spoke with nervous

"Nope I'm only a messenger of God" The man said with cheerfull.

"M-Messenger of God? Why messenger of God work with Fallen Angel?" Rias asked

"Why? Of course to search for the lost lamb and bring them back" The man said with calm and turn to Raynare

"But first.." The man hand glowing and then he punch Raynare stomach surprsing everyone. Raynare scream in pain and hold her stomach. A green orb is out from Raynare mouth and she collapse

"Well we need to give Holy-maiden-dono sacred gear back" The man then turn and approach Asia body and planted the sacred gear back in her body

"Your dead will live; Their corpses will rise. You who lie in the dust, awake and shout for joy, For your dew is as the dew of the dawn, And the earth will give birth to the departed spirits" After the man said that quote Asia body glowing in light. Everyone cover their eyes because the light so bright. When the light gone Asia open her eyes and look around

"Huh?"

"Holy Maiden-dono. Your friend is waiting" the man stand aside

"A-Asia" Ise eyes filled with tears and then he run to Asia and hug her immediatly

"Ise-san!" Asia hug her back

"Asia... You're alive! Asia thanks... Your alive" Ise hug her with crying. Everyone smiling when seeing this even Koneko who always stern also smile

"I have done what i should be done. Sekiryuutei-dono from now on you will take responsible for Holy Maiden-dono" the man spoked

"Y-yes! Thank you sir! Thank you for bring Asia back" Ise spoked

"I just do what i have do... Holy Maiden-dono" the man turn to Asia

"Y-yes sir! *sniff* thanks for bring me back... " Asia bow to him. The man then pat her head

"Is okay Holy Maiden-dono. I just do my job" the man then turn to Rias and the other

"By the way. Can i get Priestess of Thunder and Gremory-Hime autograph?" The man handed a picture of Rias and Akeno when they in school

"Eh?" Everyone blinked. The man then turn into Ise and Asia

"I also want to get Sekiryuutei-dono and Holy Maiden-dono autograph" The mand handed a picture of Ise when he has leecherous face and Asia when she smile wearing ordinary cloth

"WHERE YOU GET THIS?!" Rias and Ise shouted

"That's secrettttt. Can i get your autograph? Please, please pretty pleaseeeeee?" The man pleaded with puppy dog eyes from his hood make everyone sweatdropped

"Fine i will give you one" Rias sighed

"I think giving autograph isn't something bad fufufu" Akeno giggle. Ise only sighed while Asia chuckle little. After they done they give the man the picture

"OH MY GOD! YES! I GET IT AT LAST! PRIESTESS OF THUNDER, PRINCESS OF DESTRUCTION! NOT TO MENTION I ALSO GET THE FAMOUS SEKIRYUUTEI DDRAIG AND HOLY MAIDEN!" The man shouted with happy and jump around with joy, everything around him suddenly filled by flower and butterfly like in dreamland Make everyone sweatdropped

"Freak..." Koneko speak with stern

"I can't believe this! Wait until i go to heaven! I will show to everyone and show this picture directly in the Television of Heaven!" The man shouted

"YOU WILL WHAT?!" This time everyone shouted

"Yeah i will show it to everyone in heaven! Oh my God! I can't believe this! Now all i need is only Ice queen autograph! Then autograph for devil that rule this city will be complete! After that i will go to get Crimson satan and Blue Satan autograph then my collection of satan will complete!" The man shouted in joy

"W-wait! Crimson Satan? Do you mean my brother?!" Rias asked with nervous

"Yep! Here the picture!" The man with spark in his eyes show Sirzechs face picture when he get pinched by someone. Everyone jaw drop to the ground when seeing this

"O-Onii-sama" Rias facepalmed to cover her face from embarassment while Akeno and Kiba only giggle, Koneko still wearing her stern face.

"Are you some stalker or what?" Ise shouted

"Hey! I'm not stalker! I just a some fanboy! I only have a few picture of you all!" The man shouted back

"A-Anyway sir. Can you not show those picture to anyone in heaven?" Rias asked

"Eeeh? Why? I already show your brother picture to them and they say your brother is cute!" The man ask back make Rias more facepalmed

"Just please don't show it okay?" Rias pleaded this time

"Well fine then if you say so" the man grin though everyone can't see it but they know from his closed eyes

"Well let save this for now. Gremory-Hime. I suggest you turn Holy Maiden-dono into a devil" The man spoked. Make everyone surprised

"And why you want me to do that? Isn't it better if she stay as human" Rias raise her eyebrow

"That's is the best thing to do. To make her being protected by you and Sekiryuutei-dono. I can make her back to the church and clean her name but after what she just experience i believe even her name is clean some people still going to hate her not to mention what if someone sent assasin to kill her when her back to church. So the best way is to leave her in your protection. Beside... You also plan to resurect her as devil right?" The man spoke with calm

"I know you strange but... It very strange to think a messenger of God is allow some people to become a devil. Are you sure?" Rias asked once again

"Hahaha don't hestitate Gremory-Hime. If you want to know many people that more guilty than Devil" the man chuckle and turn to Asia

"Holy Maiden-dono how about it? Do you want to become a devil?" The man asked

"I-I think is okay.. After all i can be with Ise-san" Asia nodded

"A-are you sure Asia? You not gonna able to read bible or pray anymore" Ise speak

"EH? I-Is that true?" Asia asked to the man

"Nonsense! For Holy Maiden-dono i will make a exception!" The man spoke with cheerfull. Surprising everyone in the room again

"Is that possible? How you do that?" Rias asked

"Well of course by the power of God!" The man spoke with cheerfull again make everyone sweatdropped this time

"So how about it Holy Maiden-dono? Are you still hestitate?" The man asked

"I think is okay. I didn't have hestitate anymore as long i can pray to God" Asia smile and nodded. The man nodded and then approach Raynare

"Fallen Girl. You still have to apologize to someone again" the man shake her slowly

"Ummm? Where am i?" Raynare awake

"You still in church. I believe you should apologize to one person again" said the man. Raynare turn to the man and look to Asia who grab Ise wrist

"A-Asia, I-I'm sorry for what i did to you. I know what i did can't be forgiven. But i hope you want to forgive me. Please forgive me" Raynare kneel once again

"I-is fine Raynare-sama. I don't hold any grudge to you since the beginning" Asia speak with smile. Raynare eyes filled with tears and her tears start rolling to her cheeks

"Truly Holy Maiden. Never hold any grudge to anyone. God will be proud to you Holy Maiden-dono. Farewell Fallen Girl i think you should back to Grigori. I will teleport you to Azazel office" the man spoke to Raynare who nodded and stand. The man then summon a portal below Raynare and with that she gone

"Well i think i have to go too. Sorry for bothering you all and thanks for the chance that you give to the Fallen Angel" said the man

"Apology accepted. Thanks for your help too" Rias said with smile

"Fufufu you should smile more Gremory-hime. You have a beautifull face" The man spoked. Make Rias blush and her peerage chuckle

"Well i will leave then. Sekiryuutei-dono i will leave Holy Maiden-dono in your hand. And please do not make her into a pervert okay?" Said the man

"Y-Yeah! You can count on me!" Ise spoke with little nervous. The man nodded and summon a light portal, before he enter to the portal he turn into Rias and the other then click his finger.

BANG!

A bucket with water suddenly appear above Ise and fall into his head make him fall to the ground

"Gahh!" Shouted Ise in pain and all his body wet

"Ise-san!" Asia shouted

"And that's for insult our God before" the man chuckle followed by Rias and the other

"Oh and also Gremory-Hime... I suggest you and Sitri-Hime patrol around your area... There are other high-class devil with disgust aura that watching us since the beginning" with that word the man enter the light portal and gone

"What?! He can sense me?! Damn that man!" A blonde haired devil that watch from far summon a magic circle and leave

Few days later Kuoh Academy

Ise is looking to the window and imagine about Rias oppai. The bell then rang and the teacher enter the class

"Class before we began our lesson, today we have new student to our class. You may enter and introduce yourself" the teacher spoke. The door then open a slim muscular young man with crimson hair, white skin, brown eyes wearing Kuoh Academy uniform enter the class

"Hello everyone. My name is Dave. I don't have last name so call me Dave. I'm from Singapore please take care of me"

* * *

**Please review or comment about this and also if you guys want to add some OC just ask me it can be enemy or can be ally is up to you xDD**


	4. Chapter 2

**I know many of you dissappoint to my story, im really sorry because my grammar very bad. I try my best to find editor but i cant find any of them. If you didnt like this and dont want to read it, its fine to me. I know my story really bad, i try my best to fix my grammar here is new chapter and for Judgment Dragon i will update it tomorrow. I hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 2: School Day

Break time

"Dave-san where are you living?"

"Dave-san are you live alone?"

"Dave-san why you move in here?"

"Dave-san are you single?"

Everyone start to bomb a question to Dave

"Slow down everyone. I'm life in apartment near here. I move in here because my parent told me to stay here to make a church. And yes i'm single but sorry for now i didn't interest to in some relationship" Dave said with smile make every girl blushing

"Damn that man!"

"Another bishounen?! Arghhh why this happening?!"

"Just die already!"

Every boy start to cursing toward Dave. Dave who hearing this stand and approach them

"Mmm i'm sorry but am i disturbing you?" Dave asked

"What?" Some male student ask in disbelief

"Mm well i hear you guys hate me so much. Did i do something wrong? If yes then you can hit me as much as you want" Dave bow to them. Every male student who watch this suddenly laugh

"Oh boy! You really a funny guy!"

"Yeah! I take back what i said about you before!"

"I guess he's cool guy!"

Dave blinked to them and tilted his head in confused

"Err did i do something wrong again?" Dave asked

"Hahaha! Chill out dude! Your a cool guy! You didn't do anything wrong! Hey how about getting lunch together with us?!" One of them asked

"Ah? Really?" Dave asked

"Of course! We can get know each other better! So how about it?"

Sure! I'd love to" Dave smiled

"Dave-san is so gentle!"

"He's so kind!"

"Kyaaa a Crimson prince is born! I wonder is he related to Rias onee-sama?"

Few girl start to whisper about Dave

"W-Wow... Didn't think he will get many friend in his first day. I wonder how about Asia, she also entering this school today" Ise whisper to himself. Dave and other guy then stand and want to leave, before he leave he turn to Ise, he's smile and waving his hand. Ise smile and waving bac with nervous

"I better visit Asia in her first day" Ise then leave to Asia class

* * *

With Dave

"So Dave, how Singapore for you?" Ask one guy

"Well. It not bigger than Japan. It just a small country but because it small it so clean and the air also fresh" Dave reply

"Yeah i also hear about that. Singapore is famous with it fried rice right? Does it really good?" Ask other guy

"Well you can say so. Though i still didn't try all of them but all i eat until now is good" Dave smiled, suddenly a crimson haired girl and girl with long ponytail hair caugh his attention

"Oooh i forget to introduce you to them! They are the famous onee-sama in our school! Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima" ask one of the guys

"Famous? How famous are they?" Dave asked

"Well they are the most beautifull girl in our school! Ah by the way you have the same hair color with Rias onee-sama. Are you related to her?

"Nope. This is the first time i see her" Dave said while eating. After that they go back to the class when the class over Dave go to roof stare at the sky

"Hhh is definetely a busy day. Never thought i gonna get many friend" Dave rest in roof while put out some flute from his pocket and start to playing, meanwhile Rias and Akeno watch him from far

"Do you sense anything strange from him Akeno?" Rias asked

"Ara ara i didn't sense anything. How about you buchou?" Akeno ask back

"Same with me, do you have any info about him?"

"Well according to the school data he's from singapore, his father is a business rich man while his mother work as his father secretary. The reason why he come here is to build some church"

"A church?" Rias rise her eyebrow

"Yeah, he said he want to make some religous life in here"

"Hmm... Strange, well then can you tell Koneko to follow him?"

"Sure buchou i will tell her now"

* * *

"Well i guess it enough. I should go back now" Dave then go back to his apartment. On the way he found a wounded kitty covered by mud

"Aww poor cat. Come i won't hurt you" Dave stretch his hand to the cat

"RAWR!" The cat bite and scratch his hand, but Dave didn't flinch. With his other hand he start to pat the cat and rub the cat belly, the ground start to covered by blood of Dave wound, but he keep pat and rub the cat without scream because of the pain until the cat calm and didn't attack anymore

"Poor thing. You must be traumatized by a human. Is okay, is okay, there aren't any person that going to hurt you anymore you can calm.. Would you come to my house?" Dave said while hug the cat, the cat didn't move and only purr to him

"I will take that as yes, come i will take care of you" Dave put the cat above his head and start to walking, not far from him there are silver haired girl wearing Kuoh academy uniform watching the scene since the beginning, when he start to gone the girl following him. Dave go to buy some food for the cat and then going back, but when he near the apartment he turn back and see a 4 man surround a girl

"Hey cutie, how about having fun with us?"

"We will have a lot of fun"

"Back off" The silver haired girl said with stern

"Hahaha! Look this girl! Why don't we tak-"

BONG!

Suddenly a thick book being throwed to man head and knock him down

"What? Who's there?!" Shout one of the guy

"Bullying some little girl is very not gentle, gentleman" Dave speak with calm and the cat above his head who growl to the thug

"Who are you? Are you have a death wish?!" Shout the other thug

"If you guys want to leave and apologize to that lady i will not harm you all" Dave spoke with smile and put out some bible

"We? Apologize? Bwahahaha look who's talking! A hero with kitty in his head! What gonna you do? Your other hand is wounded! And what that bible for? Saying your last prayer?!" The thug laughed

"Nope. This Bible is for you" Dave said with smile

"Hahaha! Enough talking! Get him!" The thug then put out some knife charge toward him

"Let me read a good verse for thug like you guys" Dave smile, as one of thug charge toward him and aim his face,

WUSH!

Dave duck and dodge the attack. "First! Thou shalt not commit adultery!"

SMACK!

Dave smash the thug crotch very hard with bible and knock him out.

"What? Damn you!" The other thug charge and aim Dave face with his leg

WOOSH!

Dave then rest his body to near touch the ground and dodge the kick "Second! Thou shalt not steal!"

SMASH!

Dave smack the thug chin and knock him out too

"W-Why you little!" The last thug then put out some gun and aim for Dave

BANG!

To the thug surprise, the bullet it blocked by the bible, it didn't even pierce the bible cover, Dave smirk

"W-what?! How can a mere book defend against a gun?!" The thug shouted in disbelief

"Well for your information this Bible cover is make by a kevlar that can block a heavy weapon" Dave smile and suddenly charge toward the front of the man and rise both of his hand holding the bible

"And the last! Thou shalt not kill!"

SMACK!

Dave smack the thug above head with very hard and also knock him out

"May God forgive you all. Amen" Dave pray and then turn to the girl

"Hello young lady, who your name? Did they hurt you?" Dave asked

"My name is Koneko Toujou, no they didn't hurt me thanks sempai" Koneko bow little to him

"Sempai? Oh you must be my kouhai! Hahaha don't mention it Toujou-san i just helping" Dave smiled, and Koneko only nodded

"Sempai... Your hand.." Koneko look to his hand

"Oh this? Don't worry this isn't from the thug, i got this when i take this little guy" Dave pointed to kitty above his head

"Sempai.. Its female..." Said Koneko

"Huh? Really? Well then this girl! Hehehe, by the way what are you doing in here Toujou-san? Are your home this way?" Dave asked, make Koneko nervous little

"You can call me Koneko sempai and no, my house didn't across this way. I want to buy something, but looks like i will be going home now" said Koneko as she turn around but when she want to leave Dave grab her shoulder

"I will accompany you. Who know there are other thug" Dave smiled

"It okay Sempai, i can go by myself you better tend your wound. It can get infected" Koneko said with stern

"My hand is fine and i don't want to take a risk about you, i will accompany you. Don't care you like it or not. Your safety is my priority" Dave spoke with serious. Koneko sigh little and then nodded, they didn't speak to each other until reach Koneko house

"Thanks sempai" Koneko bow

"Don't thanks me. I didn't do anything hahaha. Well then i will go home now. Take care okay?" Dave smile, and Koneko nodded again

"Well i will leave. See you tomorrow Koneko-san" and then he leave

"Dave-sempai..." Koneko blush when look at him then shook her head and enter the house, inside the house Rias and Akeno is waiting

"How's going Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked

"Fine.. I think he's kind guy, i didn't sense any strange aura in him, he also strong but his fighting style is. . . . strange" Koneko said with stern

"Strange?" Rias asked

"Yeah... When i follow him, i was about being attacked by thug, though i can beat them with easy but Dave-sempai protect me and beat them"

"And where's the part of strange in that story?" Rias asked again

"He fight them using a bible..." Koneko said with stern. There are silence in the house for a few second until Rias spoke again

"Excuse me? Using Bible?" Rias asked again

"Yeah.. He using Bible as a weapon and shield to fight them. He also read some verse to them..." Koneko said with stern

"That was... Strange..." Rias speak with slow

"Ara ara what an intresting guy" Akeno giggle

"How many thug he fight?" Rias asked

"3 the last one using a gun" reply Koneko

"A gun? How's he defend again it?" Rias asked

"He using the Bible as a shield, he said the Bible cover is made by kevlar for heavy weapon" said Koneko. Rias rubbed her bridge nose and didn't say anything

"Ara ara he's really intresting guy" Akeno chuckled

* * *

With Dave

"Huh? Who's wallet is this?" Dave pick a wallet near the apartmen

"Oh my its Koneko-san mine.. I suggest i will give it to her tomorrow" Dave said as he continue to walk to the apartment

* * *

Next day after school

"Hmm they said Koneko-san is part of occult research club... *sigh* this school is filled by a bunch of devil. Not to mention that there are some strong one in the old house now" Dave sighed

"Huh? I feel a urge energy.. Better check to them" Dave go to the club room. Meanwhile Rias and Riser who just about fighting is being held by Grayfia and decided to take a Rating Game. After that Riser summon his entire peerage and start to kissing them, but suddenly the door opened and a young man with crimson hair, white skin, brown eyes and wearing Kuoh academy uniform enter. They stare to each other for a few second and didn't say anything until Dave rubbed her back head

"Wow... I never knew Occult Research Club is this crowd... I want to give this wallet back to Koneko-san" Dave said with smile, no one answer him until Rias spoken

"Err sure.. Koneko that's your wallet take it" Koneko nodded and then approach Dave

"Here you drop it when we on the way home" Dave smiled

"Thanks sempai..." Koneko said with little blush. Dave then turn and seeing Riser stil kissing his queen

"Sir with the blonde hair, pardon me for interuptting but could you didn't kissed like that in front of us? We still underage and not allowed to watch scene like that" Dave spoken with calm

"Che! What your problem brat? Do you want to dead?" Riser spoke as he broke up from the kissing

'A devil? No! he's only human! how can he get inside my barrier?' Grayfia thought as her eyes become wide when realise Dave identity

"Hahaha, is he also your peerage Rias? Well then Mira go play with him!" Riser shouted then Mira move with fast toward Dave

"RISER-SAMA!" Grayfia shouted

* * *

**Well this is it. I have try my best to fix my grammar i hope you guys like it. if it still bad please PM me okay?**

**cyaaa :D**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone how are you all? here is the new chapter as usual please forgive me for my bad grammar. i hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Prince of Heaven**_

"Watch out Koneko-san!" Dave push Koneko away. Mira staff almost connect to Dave face but

GRAB!

Suddenly he grab the staff and then he grab the other side staff and then spun it with fast, make Mira also being spinned 180 degree and then Dave hold the staff to Mira neck and start to lock her while he snuck his leg in the middle of Mira leg and tangle her other leg make her can't move

"That was not clever move miss" Dave said with smile. Everyone who seeing this surprised. A mere human has defeated a devil? But for Riser he didn't surprise since he didn't know Dave is human

"Well sorry for being harsh, if i let you go promise me you not going to attack me" Dave said with calm. Mira struggle for free but no matter how hard she try she can't break Dave lock, after a few second of struggle she relaxed and nodded,

"Well then here you go" Dave then release her and let her go. Mira turn to see Dave who smile to her which make her blush, Mira quickly turn around to hide her blush and then she go back to Riser side

"Hahaha Mira is the weakest in here! Don't get cocky just because of that brat!" Riser said with laugh, but suddenly the temperature of room become cold and a enormous aura filled the whole room everyone turn to see Grayfia, who now glare to Riser

"Riser-sama... Do you know what have you done? That man is only a normal student in here..." Grayfia spoke with cold

"W-What?! A human?! But you put some barrier in here right?! How can a human enter this place with your barrier?!" Riser speak with nervous

"Errr... Is it just me or this room get colder?" Dave speak with nervous, suddenly Grayfia realise she put out many aura, she then reduce her aura back to usual

"My apologize sir, but may you wait in outside of room for a while?" Grayfia ask

"Well fine then. Don't call me sir my name is Dave i still young miss" Dave smile and then leave from the room. Everyone sighed

"Riser-sama i want you to leave now while i handle Dave-sama outside" Grayfia speak with stern and glare

"Yeah.. Sounds good idea for now. We will leave. I can't wait to see you in wedding dress Rias" Riser then summon a magic circle and leave with his entire peerage. Grayfia then walk to the door and open it

"You can enter now Dave-sama"

"Ah? Yeah sure please call me Dave only. I don't want to be called with sama" Dave rubbed his back head and enter the room

"Wow... Where the other guy? Dave asked

"Take a seat for a while Dave-san i will explain it" reply Grayfia. Dave sit and look to everyone who stare at him

"Err did i do something wrong? Look I'm sorry about the girl named Mira. I didn't mean to harm her" Dave bow to them

"N-No Dave-san you didn't do anything wrong" Ise speak with nervous

"Really? And i thought i did something bad" Dave said with sigh of relief

"Well why we didn't introduce ourself then?" Rias said with smile

"Ah okay, my name is Dave, I'm a second year, nice to meet you all" Dave stood and bow

Koneko stood "I'm Koneko Toujou, I'm a first year, nice to meet you Dave-sempai"

Kiba stood "I'm Kiba Yuuto, I'm a second year, nice to meet you too Dave-san, call me Kiba"

"I'm Akeno Hajime, I'm a third year, nice to meet you too Dave-kun you can call me Akeno or Akeno-chan fufufu" Said Akeno while smiling making Dave blinked for a second

"Umm umm my name Asia Argento, I'm also second year, nice to meet you too Dave-san" said Asia with bowing down

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm a second year too, You may call me Ise if you like" Said Issei with smile

"My name is Rias Gremory, I'm also third year, Nice to meet you Dave" Rias said with smile

"My name is Grayfia. I'm maid from Rias-sama family, Pleased to meet you too Dave" Grayfia bow, Dave eyes widen when seeing her, but no one noticed it

"Ahahaha nice to know you all. Well then what did you guys doing before?" Dave ask

"I will explain it" Rias said with sigh

"Are you sure buchou?" Ise asked

"Yes, Dave. We OCR member are not human" Rias said with serious

"Not human?" Dave asked

"Yes.. We are Devil" all of them summon their wing except Grayfia

"Heh?" Dave stare to them, they then began to explain everything. About three faction, Heavenly Dragon and about Rias marriage

* * *

"Are you understand everything?" Asked Rias

"Well... I'm manage to understand all of them" Dave scratch his forehead

"Rias-sama i believe your information is not complete. You forget about the Prince of Heaven" comment Grayfia

"Ah yeah i forget about that" Rias scratch her hair

"Huh? Prince of Heaven? You also didn't told me about that before buchou" Ise asked

"Really? I must be forget too. Well then you also listen to this Ise this is important. Apparently before i was born there are some young man that come to the Heaven. This man is mysterious, no one know his face or his figure except anyone in Heaven. We manage to know from some Angel that 'fall' and become Fallen Angel. The information that we only knew about this man is he has the power of Angel, Devil, Fallen Angel, Youkai and other race. We didn't know is he Angel or other race. This young man challenge the whole Archangel and elite guard. The surprising thing is this young man is defeat them with quite easy. Since that day the young man is being called Prince of Heaven" said Rias

"W-Wow... B-Buchou isn't that too much? How strong is this man?" Ise asked

"Ise-sama this young man strength is stronger than me. Even Maou-sama is not sure is he able to defeat this person" Grayfia state

"W-What? T-To think there are powerfull creature like that" Ise said with nervous

"According to the church Prince of Heaven also help poor kid who don't have home sometime. But his figure is still unknown, he always wearing a hood or cape to cover himself" Asia said with smile and spark in her eyes

"Hmm... Well now this intresting... I will go to the point. So all of you want me to keep all of this as secret right?" Dave said with rub his chin

"Yes Dave. Can you not tell anyone about us?" Rias asked

"Sure. You have my word" Dave smile and nodded

"Well then i guess that's all. You can leave if you want Dave" Rias smile. Suddenly a light portal appear and the man from the church before appear

"What? Is already over? Awww man! And i thought i can get Bomb Queen autograph!" The man stomp the floor. Everyone stare at the man with sweatdropped. After a few second the man turn to and look to all of them

"Ah! Sorry for interrupt you guys. Well i think i will lea-" suddenly the man stare at Grayfia

"No way! The Silver-Haired Queen of Devourer! Oh my God!" The man shouted and then put out some picture and walk toward Grayfia with fast

"Can i get your autograph?" The man handed picture of Grayfia when she smile and bring some tea. Grayfia taken back by the man word, but quickly regain her composure

"I'm sorry sir but i can't give my autograph to some random people, and also where do you get this picture?" Grayfia ask with cold and take the picture from him

"Aaah! The picture! Give it back!" The man shouted

"I'm sorry but taking a picture without tell the person is illegal" Grayfia said with more cold

"I-I-If you don't want then not need to be angry okay? *sigh* i have looking for this for a year and still can't get your photograph *sob* *sob*" The man crying and turn back as he want to leave, everyone who looking sweatdropped except Grayfia. The man then stare at Dave for a while

"Gremory-Hime. Are you open your club for human?" The man asked but suddenly the temperature of room began to drop again

"I don't know who are you, but you know that this is Gremory territory and you can't just enter without permission" Grayfia speak with cold and enormous aura. The man then turn to Grayfia

"Relax ma'am, i didn't mean any harm in here, you have my word. I just want to collect autograph though i didn't get any today" the man sighed, Grayfia then reduce her aura when sense no lie in the man. The man then turn to Dave

"Still a human with abilty to cancel magic eh? Very intresting"

"Huh?" Dave responded

"The reason why you able to cross the barrier is because your ability to nulfill magic. Fufufu what a intresting guy" The man chuckle

'So that's why he able to enter the barrier' Thought Rias and the other, the man then turn to Asia and Akeno

"Oh Holy Maiden-dono and Priestess of Thunder you two have many fans in heaven you know" the man chuckle. Everyone jaw drop to the ground except Grayfia who only widen her eyes and Dave who only tilted his head

"You show them to heaven?!" Rias shouted

"I didn't show your picture. Only Priesstess of Thunder, Holy Maiden-dono and Sekiryuutei-dono that i showed" The man said with happy

"W-Wait! What they comment about me?" Ise asked

"Well... They say "what a lecherous face", "looks like pervert", "fient" and something like that" Hearing this Ise suddenly sulk in the corner of room

"Don't worry Sekiryuutei-dono, i have explain how kind you are although they didn't believe for a first but i manage to make them sure and many High-class Angel interested in you" The man said with happy tone

"R-Really?" Ise asked

"Yep! So cheer up!" The man then turn to Akeno

"Priestess of Thunder, you also attract many Angel but luckily they didn't 'fall' but some of female Angel being jealous how beauty you are" the man said with giggle

"Ara ara, to think i have a fans and some of them almost 'fall' just for me" Akeno place both of her hand to her cheeks to hide her blush

"F-Fans? Me?" Asia suddenly speak with nervous. Everyone turn to Asia

"Yes! They say Holy Maiden-dono is very cute! Even some Angel said he want to marry you" The man chuckle again, everyone jaw drop to the ground again except Grayfia and Dave

"M-M-Married?" Asia blushing

"Ara ara, Asia-chan get married? Fufufu" Akeno put her hand on her cheeks

"A-Are you sure? Is the Angel not going to 'fall' if marry with Devil?" Rias asked with disbelief

"Huh? Why not? Love is never forbidden as long it male and female. Even Shemhaza vice-governor Fallen Angel wife is Devil" The man said wih calm

"W-WHAT?!" Everyone except Grayfia and Dave didn't shouted

"They said. "Even Holy Maiden is Devil it only her form, but her heart is more pure than any Angel so why not?"" The man speak to them

"Is it really that bad to love other race?" Dave asked

"W-Well. It just surprising. After all they suppose to kill each other" Rias speak again

"Nonsense! Ah well i guess i waste my time in here. I didn't get any autograph.. And i was abandon my work just to come to here" the man then walk toward the door with slow and desperate aura

"Alright alright *sigh* Grayfia. Could you please give him an autograph? Don't worry he didn't mean any harm i guarantee about it" Rias sighed

"R-Really? Gremory-Hime are you sure?" The man ask with some hope. Rias then nodded and smile

"If you say so Rias-sama" Grayfia then sign the picture and handed it to the man

"I-I can't believe this" the man shaking

"OH MY GOD! THE SILVER-HAIRED QUEEN OF DEVOURER AUTOGRAPH! I DONT BELIEVE THIS! WOHOOOOO!" The man shouted in joy and began to jump around in joy with butterfly and flower surround him. Everyone but Dave who seeing this only sweatdropped, including Grayfia. The man then approach Rias and hug her immediatly

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The man pick her up and swing her around while still hugging her. Rias blushing like cherry while the other except Grayfia only chuckle

"A-Alright, Alright! Please put me down" Rias said with embarassing

"Ah? Okay then" he put Rias back to the floor

"Geez. Are you really that happy just from an autograph?" Rias sighed with blush

"Of course! This is special for me! I have been looking for Gremory family picture for a year! And now i only need Crimson Satan then it will complete!" The man shouted with joy

"... Are you Prince of Heaven?" Grayfia suddenly spoke with stern voice

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The man said with confused

"You able to take a picture of us without noticed by everyone including Sirzechs-sama, that mean you must be very skillfull... Prince of Heaven or should i call you Holy Bringer..." Grayfa speak with serious. The man didn't say anything and chuckle

"Well you got that right Silver-haired queen of devourer... I am Deus.. The Prince of Heaven, the Holy Bringer" the man turn to her and remove his hood and mask, he has silver hair and good looking face, while he eyes turn into red*imagine Kiryuu Zero from Vampire Hunter*. Everyone suddenly stand and get into fighting stance except Rias who still in shock and Dave who only sit and stare at him

"Don't bother everyone, if i want to kill you all i already done it since i meet you at the church" said Deus

"...Prince of Heaven the strongest person in Heaven may i know what business you have in here?" Grayfia asked

"Like i told you Queen of Devourer, i'm only take a autograph. Nothing else you have my word.. If i want to kill you all i already done it since the beginning" Everyone only stare to the man. He seems different from the usual childish fanboy. Right now he looks like a high people who have manner and elegant

"I see... Well then i assume you didn't mean any harm to us in here right?" Grayfia ask but from her sound it looks like threatening him

"Indeed, i'm done already in here anyway, but i still have a few word with Rias and the other" He turn to Rias

"I already know about the marriage. If you need my help i will help even if i have to destroy the entire Phenex clan. That's the payment for your kindness and believe in me. Just ask after the Rating Game" He smile to Rias

"T-Thanks Prince of Heaven.. I appreciate your offer" Rias smile with nervous to him, he smile back and turn to Asia then approach her

"Holy Maiden-dono, i will take you to look around Heaven someday if you want just ask me anytime okay? You can bring Rias and the other too" he said as he pat her head

"R-Really?" Asia speak with disbelief

"You have my word Holy Maiden-dono, i will not lie to you.. Not after all you done" He smile

"D-Deus-sama" Asia eyes began to filled by tear. Deus hug her

"Asia, i really sorry... Is my fault you being exiled by church. I was busy with another thing that's time. If only i was there and help you, you will never exprienced thing like that. I destroyed a figure of Prince of Heaven that your imagine. It is i that supposed to be exiled for my failure" Deus said with solemn voice and tighten his hug. Asia hug him back while crying

"N-No Deus-sama. You didn't need to apologize... I didn't hate my life now... I have many friend with me... I also still able to pray and read bible. I feel more happy now" Asia said while sobbing, Deus release her and wipe her tears

"No Asia. Even you have forgive me i still unable to forgive myself... Please don't waste your tears for someone like me Asia. Though i still sad but i feel relief that you able to happy" Deus said with warm smile

"D-Deus-sama, please don't saying that. I feel honored to be able talk to you. Since i was little i always want to meet you" Asia said with smile and nervous. Deus smile and pat her head

"Thanks Asia.. You not just beauty but you also kind. The purest living being that i ever meet" Asia blushing from that word. Everyone didn't dare to interrupt their moment. Deus then turn to Kiba

"I know you must be hate us... I really apologize for that.. I were busy that time... If i was there i will save you all... I hope you can forgive this foolish man" Deus said with sad expression

"I don't know Prince of Heaven. The hatred that i have is too deep... Though i hate church and the other but please don't apologzie, it not your fault for weren't there" Kiba said with little smile. Deus bow a little

"To atone my sin i will help you to free from this marriage" Deus said with smile, everyone eyes widen when hearing this

"I will not become a devil everyone, but i will help in other way.. Does it probihited?" Deus asked to Grayfia

"I didn't see the problem.. Riser-sama have many battle experience so it will be fair if you giving a little help" Grayfia reply with expresionless. Deus smile and then turn to Ise

"Sekiryuutei-dono, as a i will give you power to defeat Riser. Use it wisely because i only give you chance once"

"E-Eh? W-What are you talking about?" Ise speak with nervous. Deus approach him

"Stretch your hand" Ise only nodded and then stretch his right hand. Deus then place his hand on Ise right hand suddenly

"EVOLUTION: Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker Transfer Gift!" He said and then suddenly a crimson light appear from Ise hand and his gauntlet appear but this time it in second liberation form

"W-What are you doing?" Ise ask with nervous

"I just unlock Ise sacred gear Balance Breaker" Deus shrug to him

"You able to unlock the Balance Breaker?" Kiba spoke with awe, followed by everyone who stare in astonishment

"Well you can say so" Deus smile to him and turn back to Ise

"You able to use Balance Breaker only once. The time limit is 60 minute. To gain it again after that you have to train, the method how to use your power will be explained by Ddraig. Ddraig-san would you wake please?"

**[W-What happening? I was still sleep and then suddenly my power being forced]** Ddraig speak with dizzy, everyone then turn into Ise hand

"Sorry Ddraig-san, i didn't mean to harm you like that" said Deus

**[You able to unlock my Balance Breaker? It not just some random people able to do it. Just who are you]** Ddraig asked in strong voice

"I have my secret" Deus shrugged and turn to Rias and the other

"I will take my leave now... Ise-kun you can ask to Ddraig about your training. I still have Sitri-Hime to get autograph" He spoke with cheerfull

"I'm afraid i can't let you do that Deus-kun" a female voice suddenly appear. Another light portal then appear and a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure stood in front of them

"Ah? Gabriel-chan?" Deus spoke with nervous. Everyone but Dave wear a surprise expression when hear that name and look into the woman, while Ise look into well you know to where when a beauty woman appear

"Deus-kun you still have many work to do.. You also leave from your office" Gabriel said with gentle

"Ah? But Gabriel-chan, i still didn't get Sitri-Hime autograph, but look! I got a Silver-Haired Queen of Devourer autograph!" He show the picture to Gabriel, Gabriel only giggle

"Well i guess it enough for today. You can get from Sitri next time" Gabriel said with smile. Deus sighed and only nodded. Gabriel then chuckle and turn to the other

"I'm apologize for his behavior, it must be very hard for you all"

"Apology accepted" everyone but Grayfia, Asia and Dave speak in unison

"Grayfia-san i'm sorry for disturbing you okay? Say hi to Serafall from me" Gabriel smile to Grayfia, Grayfia seems surprised but only nodded and smile back

"Is okay, Archangel Seraph Gabriel, i didn't hold any grudge to the Prince of Heaven" Gabriel nodded and turn into Asia

"Is that her Deus-kun?" Gabriel ask to Deus

"Yes. The Holy Maiden Asia" Deus nodded

"She's cute" Gabriel speak with smile

"Of course! Didn't i said she more cute in real than the picture" Deus smile to her

"G-Gabriel-sama" Asia spoke in astonishment, Gabriel then approach her and hug her

"Asia-chan, i know what church done to you and i'm sorry for that... Whatever happen don't ever stop to pray okay?" Gabriel said with gentle

"G-Gabriel-sama... I'm really glad to meet you.. And also i really feel honored that i able to meet The Prince of Heaven and Archangel Gabriel. I will never stop pray to God. Even i'm devil i will always pray to him" Asia hug Gabriel back. Everyone smiled but Deus close his eyes and turn around, Grayfia also frowned because knowing the fact that God is dead

"Gabriel, i will go back first. We can talk about this in castle bye everyone" Deus speak with solemn voice and then go to the portal but stop when half of his body enter the portal

"Sekiryuutei-dono, Phoenix is a immortal and sacred beast that being admired and honored by any race, including dragon. But that man who called Riser has no honor.. He tainted the name of phoenix.. He only a bird with fire now.. He no longer a high-class devil.. He even more low than lower-class devil... He only a chicken with flame wing" Deus didn't turn when said that and enter the portal

"Asia-chan, i have to go back to Heaven okay? We will meet again later" she release Asia and then approach the portal

"I know Prince of Heaven is not Angel so he didn't have a problem with us Devil. But you Angel are so kind to us, Devil. Are you planning on something?" Kiba asked with cold. Gabriel stopped then chuckle

"We was hate Devil and Fallen Angel... But thanks to Deus we have change... Sometime you have to let go your hatred even it was so hard... It doesn't feel bad after all" She smile to Kiba, Kiba blush and looking away. She then enter the portal and gone. No one speaking for a few minute

"Is been long day Rias-sama, i will go back and report this to Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia speak and broke the silence

"Farewell then. See you later Grayfia" Rias smile to her. Grayfia nodded and summon magic circle and leave

"Well then Dave i suggest you also go home. Is been a long day isn't? Me and my peerage will discuss something about the match" Rias smile to him

"Sure Rias-sempai" He nodded and then smile to everyone and leave.

When he in the middle of way, his body suddenly glowing and he turn into a little paper. The paper then burned and turn into ash

* * *

**Flashback**

"Wew! The Bomb Queen! Oh my God! I have to get her autograph! Better make a shikigami for a while!" Dave thought to himself and then create a shikigami as replacer for himself and then go back to Heaven to take his costume

"Hmm.. Perhaps i should wear a fake face.. I have feeling i have to show my face..." Dave face then glowing, his hair turn into silver and his eyes become red

**Flashback Over**

* * *

At Heaven, Deus office

"Mind to tell me why you attend into that school?" Gabriel asked to Deus who already back to his original form

"I just interested to them" Deus smiled

"Interested?" Gabriel ask again

"Yep! The survivor of Holy-Project, Holy Maiden, the daughter of Barakiel and also the sister of Maou, is fun watching them... Though i still feel guilty... I was busy to fix the system with Michael" Deus said with half closed eye

"Its not your fault for Asia-chan Deus. As much i hate it, that is the only way so no one didn't know God already dead" Gabriel said with sad voice. Deus clenched his fist and sigh

"But for Kiba is really my fault... I know Michael do that for good purpose but what i didn't think is they being disposed. Michael and me really angry and almost kill everyone who support Balba that's time. But look now Balba is escape!" Deus said with angry, Gabriel only bow and showing solemn expression.

"Forget about it for now... The other reason why i attend that school is we need to open our relationship with Devil and Fallen Angel... They are start to moving again..." Deus spoke with serious

"?! Are you sure? They didn't move almost for a year, what the reason they move now?" Gabriel asked

"I believe they gather the data that i been stoled last time... Those damn Khaos Brigade never give up" Deus spoke with angry, suddenly the door opened

"Deus-sama! We have report from the church that 3 Excalibur has been stolen!" Said the Guard. Deus and Gabriel eyes widen

* * *

** How is it? please give me review about this and also i need your opinion about Dave.**

**i want to give some action for him. but since he busy in heaven he only make a clone of himself but of course the clone not gonna OP. i plan to give him Divine Dividing or Boosted Gear. but i need all of you opinion which one is better? **

**if he get Boosted Gear he will get a little fight with Vali in Kokabiel Arc but he still going to fight even if he gain Divine Dividing but the battle of course will affect the future. after you make a choice please told me if you want to add another weapon for him since it maybe going used when he fight with Vali, and al****s**o i plan to add gore in next chapter, plea**s**e tell me how much you want the gore level. medium, ea**s**y or in**s**ane?

**Next Chapter: Awakened trailer:**

**"GO! I will be fine! Trust me!" Dave stop moving and a pair of white dragon wing appear behind him he fly to one of fallen angel quickly and touch his face**

**"Half-Dimension!"**

**(HALF-DIMENSION)**

**ZUUUNG**

**Half of the man head ****s**hrink, hi**s** head blowed immediatly instanly kill him, his blood splatted to Dave cloth and ground, and he fall to the ground

* * *

**"YES! SCREAM FOR ME! FEAR ME! CRY FOR ME! BECAU****S**E! I AM ALDUIN! MOST MIGHTY OF ANY IN THE WORLD!" Dave shout with harsh voice to the sky

* * *

**In middle of night in front of Sona house. Dave and ****S**ona look into each other eyes, unconsciously their face start to move closer 


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay guys i have read everyone opinion from their message so i have decide which one i should use. here is the new chapter **

**sorry if my grammar still bad. anyway let cut the chit-chat. HERE the chapter!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 4: Awakened_**

Is been 5 day since the report about the stolen Excalibur

At Heaven

"This isn't good" mutter Michael

"Is it Khaos Brigade?" Gabriel asked

"No, they didn't interest in holy sword. I have feeling that Fallen Angel is the one who stole it" reply Deus. After the report about Excalibur, Deus make a emergency meeting with Michael and Gabriel

"I see.. But what their motive for stealing Excalibur? Are you sure it Fallen Angel?" said Gabriel

"According to the report there are few black feather around the church so yeah. It must be Fallen Angel the one who stole it but there aren't any information about the motive" added Deus while scratch his forehead

"So how your opinion Kami-sama?" Michael asked

"Michael please, call me Deus-kun or Dave-kun. I already consider you as a brother" Deus reply with sigh

"Fufufu well then it fine if i call you Onii-san right?" Michael said jokingly

"Michael! Please do not joke around in time like this" Deus shout with blush, make Gabriel and Michael chuckle

"Hahaha fine then Deus. Anyway Gabriel how the church respond this?" Michael asked

"Well the church said they has send 2 person to after the Fallen Angel" Gabriel said as she read the report

"2 person?" Deus rise one of his eyebrow

"Yes. The wielder of Excalibur Mimic and Excalibur Destruction" reply Gabriel

"We already lost 3 sword why did they send another sword? Are they stupid or what? Why they didn't chose Dullio or Griselda for this mission?" Deus said with irritated

"Deus-kun the person who they send is can be considered as High-class Exorcist. Griselda is on other mission, and for Dullio. He leave and we can't locate him" Gabriel said with sigh

"I should know this" Deus faceplamed and sighing

"He really looks like you Deus*sigh*" Michael also sighing

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Deus huffed

"Yeah your not. You just more bad than him" Gabriel giggle

"Gabriel-chan!" Deus huff his cheeks

"As much i enjoy seeing Deus being teased but let get back to our topic. Any idea why Fallen Angel want to steal Excalibur?" Michael asked

"Hmm... I also don't know... But is not like Azazel to collect Excalibur, i still going to believe if he collect a porn magazine or spy costume but a holy sword? Its not like him" Deus rub his head

"Yeah.. As much as i hate about it but i agree with Deus. Azazel never interested in holy sword when he still in Heaven" Michael added

"Except for Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade" Deus jokingly and everyone laugh

"But seriously Michael, you really gone too far to emabarassing him like that" Deus chuckle

"I guess you right, maybe i should apologize later" Michael reply with little chucke

"Anyway let get back to the topic. If Azazel didn't interested that mean there are traitor on his side right?" Gabriel asked

"I believe so Gabriel-chan... But i don't have any idea who the culprit. It can Khaos Brigade or a traitor in Grigori.." Deus sighed

"I suggest we wait for more information before we move Deus" said Michael

"So do i" Gabriel added, Deus rubbed his head then reply

"Very well then. Gabriel-chan tell me or Michael as soon as possible if there are news from the church okay?"

"Sure Deus-kun" Gabriel smile and nodded

"Alright then i guess this meeting is done, we will gather again when the new report is appear" Deus smile to both of them as they began to pack their paper report

"Say Deus, how's your school life?" Michael asked

"Huh? Well i have make a clone of myself, but i can't make him strong like me. Maybe he on the same level with 8 winged Angel, but it cost 45 percent of my power to create him so right now i'm just 55 percent of my power, make a clone of yourself is a big deal" reply Deus sigh

"You really have unique ability you know, not to mention your strange personality" Michael said with giggle

"Well can't be helped" reply Deus with chuckle

"So what ability that your clone have?" Gabriel asked

"Well.. I give him ability to nulfill barrier and Divine Dividing with Balance Breaker" Deus said with grin

"..."

"..."

"What?" Deus asked

"Isn't it too much Deus? The Sekiryuutei is also there you know, what if they fight each other?" Michael asked

"Don't worry. Ddraig can't sense him. There are no Dragon inside my Divine Dividing, it only has the ability. Beside my clone and me is same. So i sure he won't show Divine Dividing unless it neccesary not to mention the current Sekiryuutei is not a battle maniac so it will be fine. I also put some seal on his leg so he cant move freely and i lent him twin holy dagger Dasmascus if something happen" Deus said with calm

"Dasmascus the dagger that been created with light and blessed by 7 different Holy Water?" Gabriel asked

"The same one" Deus smiled

"Where you get that dagger? Last time i hear it stolen by a group of stray exorcist and few high-class Fallen Angel" Michael asked

"I blow up the thief base and retrieve it" Deus state with grin

"..."

"..."

"What?" Deus asked again

"And you didn't told us about it?" Michael asked with blank expression

"It just bunch of Fallen Angel with 8 and 10 winged plus few exorcist. It not a big deal" Deus said with easy as if it were nothing

"..."

"..."

"What?! Why did you two always stare at me like that?!" Deus pouted. Michael shook his head while Gabriel only sighed

"You really are unique existence Deus-kun i wonder how strong Dragon God it is" comment Gabriel

"Believe me Gabriel-chan, i'm not that strong. I can't defeat Ophis with my current condition" reply Deus

"We know... But to think you are created by the power of Great Red, Ophis and Heavenly Dragon, what a terrifying exsistence you are. You has many ability. Not to mention you grow stronger everyday" Michael added as he move his hand to his chin

"Maybe i'm stronger than 2 Heavenly Dragon level if i go to Balance Breaker with Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing and my Dimensional Lost" Deus shrugged

"Still... Ddraig and Albion manage to kill Satan and wounded God pretty bad and in fact they was exhausted because fight each other.. If they not exhausted we maybe in grave right now and the fact you stronger than those two, is really... Unbelieveable" said Michale with shudder

"If you afraid you should be afraid to Alduin, Michael" Deus said with low voice and sorrow smile

"Speaking of Alduin.. How your going with him?" Gabriel asked with frown, Deus bow his head little

"I still manage to control him... But sometime i can feel he's try to eat me... I have try to talk to him to stop our stupid argument but the result is still same.. He's only after destruction and chaos" Deus reply with sad

"Don't worry Deus. We will try our best to help you to control Alduin" Michael said with smile

"Yeah! You can count on us Deus-kun" Gabriel smiled

"Thanks guys" Deus smile to them

"By the way how Brave Saint system Deus?" Michael asked

"Ah yeah, it will be done in next month, i also need your help to collect some item, and also we need a human to try it.. If it worked or not.. Do you have some candidate for it?" Deus ask back. Michael then move his hand to his chin and began to think

"I think i have one, Deus" Michael smile to him

Kuoh Academy

Its 3.00PM. Every student have gone home, but in student council office there are 2 figure who sit and face each other while playing chess

"So how's your day Dave?" Ask Sona

"Well i have fun this day kaichou, but i still worry about Rias-sempai and the other" Dave rub his head as he move his piece

"Don't worry about that Dave-san. Ise has obtain his Balance Breaker, so i thought they will not have any trouble. The power of Heavenly Dragon will be able to defeat Phoenix though the Prince of Heaven come to help Rias is still surprising me" said Sona as she move another piece

"Well if you say so then i guess it will be okay.. How about your day kaichou?" Dave asked as he stare at the board

"Well nothing special happen, except yesterday there a kid come and ask for my autograph" Sona said with sweatdropped

"Autograph?" Dave asked as he place back his piece then stop playing for a while and rise his brow

"Trust me i also curious, but that kid seem didn't have any strange aura. So i give her one" Sona sighed

"That was very strange kaichou" Dave rubbed his forehead and place his piece again

"Didn't told i you to call me Sona when we weren't have class anymore" said Sona

"Ah? Sorry Sona-san, i forget hehehe"

"You really have bad memory sometime Dave" Sona smile, make Dave chuckle

Few minute later

"Checkmate" Dave said with smile

"Ah? I lose again" Sona blushing

"Well that 3 point for me and 2 for you, so this mean i'm leading now" Dave chuckle

"You really sharp Dave, care to play once again?" Sona asked

"Sure Sona-san" Dave smiled

GRRRRR

A strange sound come from Dave stomach made him blushing

"I think you have to eat first Dave" Sona smiled

"Y-Yeah.. I think so Sona-san" Dave blush while rub his back head as he stood

"Do you want some company?" Ask Sona with blush little

"Ah? Sure, i was thinking to ask you, but you asked me first" Dave smile to her

"R-Really?" Sona ask back with more blush

"Yep! Would you like to come to my apartment? I will cook something for both of us" Dave smiled and stretch his hand to help Sona stand

"S-Sure" Sona blush more and take his hand then they going home

"You live in here?" Sona asked as she began to look around, it quite large. It has 3 meter long Sofa with wood table, Television 21 inch, one bathroom and has 3 medium size bedroom that have bathroom inside them with large terrace outside

"Yes, quite big isn't it?" Dave smile to her

"Well is definetely big for someone who only life alone, is there anyone who life in here except you?" Ask Sona

"Nope, i'm life alone in here. You can sit now Sona-san. I will cook something for us" Dave smile and go to kitchen, Sona look around the apartment.

There are few picture of Dave when he in Singapore and other nation but what caugh Sona attention is a picture of Dave with a raven colored long haired girl around their age with standard bust and very beauty, the other one is a brown haired man around 20, Dave and the girl seems so close, there are some picture with show both of them pinch their cheek each other while smiling in front of some huge building

'Is this his girlfriend?' Sona thought with blushing a little

"Nyaa" Sona turn and see some kitty below the table, the kitty approach her and cuddle in her leg. Sona smile and pat her head

"Well looks like she like you" Dave appear with bring 2 plate food in both of his hand

"I can see it too... Is this your pet?" Sona asked

"Well you can say so. Her name is Yuki. I found her in middle of road, her leg is wounded so i take her to my home though she give me some hard time, she attack me when i try to take her. Anyway let's eat, here Sona-san" Dave place the food in table and both of them began to eat

"T-This is amazing, you really a good chef" Sona speak in awe

"Hahaha i just read a recipe book and add more flavour in there, but thanks for your compliment" Dave chuckle

"Y-You can become a good husband one day" Sona said with some blush, surprisingly Dave blinked and then blush more red than Sona

'Cute' Sona thought

"T-T-Thank you, S-Sona-san" Dave stutter from her compliment and began to rub his back head. A silence began to fill the room for a minute

"May i know who's the person in your picture?" Sona asked and broke the silence, Dave only silence for a while then smile

"They are my friend... Jenny and Arnold... They are good friend" Dave smile to her

"I see... Where are they now?" Sona asked again. Dave didn't reply and stare toward the window

**Flashback**

In middle of forest, it look neutral. A bird flying around, a wild animal roared, but suddenly a 3 figure run through the forest followed by a 10 person with 6 black wing behind them

"DAMN IT!" Dave shouted as he dodge some spear of light toward him

"Jenny! Arnold! How much longer until we arrive to the ship?" Dave asked

"Not too far Dave! We almost there!" Reply Arnold as he fly with his 8 pair of Angel wing and dodge another spear

"At this rate they going to get us!" Jenny shouted as she fly with 8 pair of black wing and counter the spear that being shot toward her with spear of light too

"Go there first with Jenny! I will handle them for a while!" Dave shouted again

"What? We not leaving you!" Jenny yelled at Dave

"This isn't time to arguing Jenny! I will be fine! Trust me!" Dave stop and a pair of white dragon wing appear behind him he fly to one of fallen angel quickly and touch his face

"Half-Dimension!"

**(HALF-DIMENSION)**

ZUUUNG

Half of the man head then disappear immediatly instanly kill him, his blood splatted to Dave cloth and ground, and he fall to the ground

"Why you!" One of the fallen angel shot a spear toward him

"DIVIDE!"

**(DIVIDE)**

ZUUUNG

The spear become weaker and with fast Dave charge to the man

THRUST!

He punch the man in face and send him flying 10 feet away from him, the other Fallen Angel then stop their movement and get to fighting stance

"GO! I WILL HANDLE THEM!" Dave shouted to Jenny and Arnold

"Don't die on me Dave!" Arnold shouted

"We will wait for you" Jenny shout. Dave give them a thumb up with smile and nod, then both of them leave

"Didn't thought we will meet Hakuryuukou in here" one of Fallen Angel spoken as sweat began to drip from his forehead

"Hakuryuukou? Sorry to disappoint you but i'm not Hakuryuukou" Dave smirk and raise his left hand

"Boosted Gear!" Dave shouted and a crimson dragon claw appear in his left hand

"W-W-What? You also possess Boosted Gear?! H-How could you possess 2 heavenly dragon?!" The fallen angel shouted and all fallen angel behind him began to take step back

"Act first, talk later" Dave smirked

**[BOOST30X]**

**[EXPLOSION]**

GUOOOOOO

A massive crimson aura spread from Dave body and swirling around him

"DRAGON SHOT!" Dave shouted and shot a blast of crimson energy toward the Fallen Angel,

BLAAAAR!

The blast destroy everything that being passed like nothing. 4 of Fallen Angel manage to escape while the other got caugh because still shocked and instanly death

"Damn! Y-You Monster! Give back the data that you stole from us!" One of male Fallen Angel shout with desperately. Two of the Fallen Angel summon a 30 spear and shot it toward Dave

WHOOOSH

Suddenly a mist appear in front of the spear and when the spear hit the mist it completely gone,

"What?!" The man shouted

"I'm sorry but this data is very important and i cannot allow Khaos Brigade to get it" Dave smirk and click his finger

SSSHHHH

Suddenly below two Fallen Angel a mist appear

"W-What? W-what is this?!" The 2 Fallen Angel began to panic and the mist began to cover their entire body, when the mist gone there aren't sign of the man leaving only 2 Fallen Angel, one is man and the other is woman

"W-What just you do?!" Ask the female fallen angel

"Dimensional Lost... I send you two friend to the Dimensional Gap" Dave reply with calm

"W-What?! H-How can you have three Longinus in your body?! Just what are you?!" The male Fallen angel shouted and both of them began to shaking

"I'm just ordinary person, now then... What would you two do? I can kill you two if both of you still fighting"

"N-NO! P-Please forgive us! We just following order! Have mercy!" The male Fallen Angel kneel followed by the woman, Dave sighed and then approach them

"Do you guys want to go to back to Heaven?" Dave asked with soft

"Huh?" Both of them blinked

"Do you two want to go back to Heaven once again as a Angel?" Dave ask with smile. The Fallen Angel only silence for a while and didn't know how to answer his question after a few second the woman speak

"Y-Yeah we'd like to go to Heaven and have a white wing once again if can... But its not possible"

"...I will turn you two back to Angel" said Dave

"H-Huh? How could you do that? There's no possible to turn us back to Angel after we fall" said The male Fallen Angel

"Believe me i will able to do that... But you will exprience a painfull time before change back to Angel, and after that you will not remember me, but you will remember what just happen to both of you since you 'fall'. I want you two to not tell anyone about turn back into Angel okay?" Both of them look to each other and turn to Dave and nodded

"Farewell then i hope you two not going to fall again. As Bible said in 1John 1:9 : 'If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness' I call the flame that burn every sin... The Flame of Purity"

GRUOOOO

Suddenly a white flame appear below the Fallen Angel and burn their body

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both of them began to screaming and collaps to the ground. The flame burn their entire body but strangely none of their skin seems burned and slowly their black wing began to turn into white slowly, after a few minute all of their wing completely white and they began to unconscious

"Now to send them to Heaven..." Dave summon a magic circle and send the new Angel to heaven

"And now to send the rest of they soul back to the system so they can reincarnated as Human" Dave chanting a word and then suddenly a 8 pale white sphere appear in front of him

"I give you all second chance to atone your sin, you all shall born as human without any memory about your past life and your ability, now go may peace be with you" The sphere then glowing in light and gone

"*sigh* now to meet with Jenny and Arnold" Dave then continue his journey

He out from forest and arrive in large field, and a large airship with hexagram symbol in both of it side in the middle. He then began to looking around to find Jenny and Arnold

"Jenny! Arnold! I'm here! Where you two?!" Dave shouted but suddenly a large demonic energy appear above him, Dave sense it immediately and move to the right to dodge the shot

BOOOM!

It explode when hit the ground and leaving a large hole

"Aww and i thought you going to death instanly" a male voice come from above. Dave turn to above and see a man looking around 30 with green hair wearing a light armor with 10 devil wing behind him

"Where my friend?" Dave ask with cold

"Oh? You mean that pigeon and that crow?" The man then threw 2 feather, 1 is white and 1 is black. Dave eyes widened when see the feather float slowly to the ground. He then approach them slowly and took both of them

"Arnold... Jenny..."

"To think Angel and Fallen Angel is working together hahaha! What a riot!" The man laugh darkly

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry i wasn't there... I should let you guys stay with me..." Dave tears began to rolling to his cheeks

SNAP

"Oh no... He's out again..." mutter Dave as his eyes began to closed

"Don't cry i will send you to their place after i done with you!" The man then shot another demonic energy toward Dave this time it more large than before

BOOOOM!

The energy exploded when hit Dave

"Hahaha! Looks like i overdid it! Ah well at least the ship is save, i still need to take back the data" The man fly down but suddenly a enormous aura spread from the dust, the man stop moving and then turn back to see Dave stand without any scratch in his body and his cloth being tattered

"Che! Stubborn! I will make sure you dead right now! I'm Ultimate-class devil! Don't think you can defeat me like those Fallen Angel before! Come to me!" The man taunted Dave and get into his fighting stance. Suddenly a large red aura appear from ground far from them and began to forming a barrier that Surround them

"Plan to Seal me in here with barrier huh? Well THATS not going work!" the man laughed. Dave didn't reply. He only rise his head and open his eyes. The man suddenly flinched when see his eyes. It all yellow with black slit as a pupil, like a monster eyes. Dave smirk evilly when seeing him

"KHEHEHE! Thanks for let me walk once again stupid bat! I will make sure you will dead with painfull as a thank you for releasing me!" Dave laugh manically

The man flinched and froze in his place as he feel his leg start to tremble when see hear his voice. It not a human voice, the voice so terrifying. Just like a maniac demon voice who find something amusing to be toying with

"I-I-I don't care what are you! But you are no match for me!" The man shouted and shot a larger demonic energy

BLAAAAR!

This time the explosion more big than before, it almost blow everything up in the field

"Hahahaha! No way you gonna survive that! That what you get for messing with me!" The man laugh manically

GUUOOOOO

The man flinched when suddenly a black aura spread out from the smoke, in instant the smoke is gone and Dave still stood with smirk

"What's wrong? Can't talk?" Dave sound this time changed, it were so harsh, it more like a large monster voice. The man didn't do anyhting but began to tremble

"Where you brave word before scum? Is this everything you got?" Dave began to laugh darkly but his voice is still the harsh one

"Y-You damn shit! I will kill you!" The man charged to Dave, but Dave didn't move he keep laughing and laughing

HIT!

The man punch Dave in face but to his surprise Dave didn't flinched or what, instead he keep laughing

"You have a good punch! MORE! HIT ME MORE!" Dave taunted him as his voice become heavy rather than demonic

"Y-You little!" The man then charge a blast and aim to Dave face directly

BOOOOM!

The blast hit it face, but Dave still didn't fall, he keep smirking and stare at the man eyes

"H-How can you able to take that?! I shot it directly in front of your face!" The man shouted

"I didn't do anything, so... Do you still going to hit me?" Dave still smirking with his heavy voice

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The man yell and began to launch barrage of attack to Dave

HIT! HIT! HIT!

The man keep punching and kicking him furiously from face, chest, stomach, even crotch, he keep punching until he can't feel his hand anymore and barely to able to hit him

"What this? You didn't even satisfied me" Dave said with joking tone

"*pant* *pant* Damn! YOU BASTARD! JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!" The men yelled as he stop hitting him and panting

"Beat me and i will tell you" Dave reply with evil smirk

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

DOOOOOOOOOON

The man yelled in despair as he began to release a massive demon energy from his body and form it into a dark pitch sphere with both of his hand and aim it to Dave face

"DIE MONSTER! DIEEEE!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The earth shaking because the power. The explosion were so big. Big enough to be seen with clear from 10 KM away but because of the barrier no one can hear or see it

"*pant* *pant* *pant* now he's dead! Yeah! His dead now! BWAHAHAHAHA haha ha haaa" the man stop laughing as his eyes filled by fear when the dust in front of him cleared and he see Dave still smirked

"HWAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU MONSTER!" The man began to step back but he tripped and fall, he crawling back away from Dave who only stare at him

"Looks like you can't attack me anymore, very disappointing, and i thought i was find a good toy after get sealed for a hundred years" Dave let out a disappoint sigh, he then glare at the man eyes sharply. The man didn't move he only stare at Dave eyes. The yellow eyes with black slit. Like a eyes of demon. Eyes of Monster. Eyes from the death itself... All he see inside his eyes is a black large dragon that surrounded by many blood, skull and flesh. At that moment he realise that in front of him is not a human, not a devil, monster, dragon or any other creature. Is a Hell... Hell in form of dragon... And he ready to torture with the most gruesome way to anyone who stand in his way

"H-H-H-HWAAAA!" The man then stood and run from Dave

CRASH!

"GOUGH!" The man coughing some blood, he feel a very painfull feeling from his back and fall to the ground, when he turn he see Dave hold few bone covered by blood and flesh

GRAUK! GRAUK!

"Well at least i can get fun with you" Dave said as he start to eat the bone and flesh. To man horror he realise that the one Dave eat is few of his backbone

"N-N-NOOOO! SAVE ME!" The man start to crawling and tears began to out from his eyes

CRASH!

"GGAAAAAAAAGGGH!" The man scream in agony with more tears out from his eyes as Dave pull out both of his kidney and his blood spread to the groud

MUNCH! MUNCH!

The sound of chewing from Dave that eat the kidney raw can be heared, the man keep crawl and crawl for his life as his scream start to become murmur because he almost pass out

"Oh noo! Your not going collapse now" Dave then shot a violet beam toward the man head. The man then start to scream in loud again

"You will not collapse. You will feel the pain until nothing left in you!" Dave laugh as his voice become into demonic, he then grab the man leg and spun him

CRUSH!

"GGGUUGGYYAAAAAHHHH!" The man screamed as Dave hand pierce through his stomach and his blood gush and tainted the ground

CRESH! CRESH! SPLASH!

The man scream in pain and stare with horror as he see his colon is being pulled out from his body

"Awww, your going to dead and i can't toying with you anymore" Dave said in fake sad tone with his demonic voice and his mouth covered by blood

"But don't worry. You will scream in pleasure, i assure you" Dave then put out two finger and aim it to the man forehead

**_"Insanity Nightmare"_**

A pitch black beam suddenly pierce the man forehead. The man didn't sound for a while

"HWAAAA! HUAAAAA! GGAAAAAAHHHH! HWAAAAAAAAAA!"

The man suddenly screaming, crying and rolling in the ground as his blood start to fill the ground

"HAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHA" Dave let out a terrifying laugh with his demonic voice

"YES! SCREAM FOR ME! FEAR ME! CRY FOR ME! BECAUSE! I AM ALDUIN! MOST MIGHTY OF ANY IN THE WORLD!" Dave shout with harsh voice to the sky

If the barrier didn't cover him everyone can hear that was not a voice of demon, devil or human. It more like a roar from the dragon. The dragon that just kill his prey. The fool that stupid enough to challenge him. The dragon that roar to tell the world that their end has started

**Flashback over**

'After I pass out i awake in middle of night... When i awake i was covered by blood from hair to feet. It looks like i just take a bath in pool of blood. I wearing a flesh human skin as my blanket and my pillow was a organ body... I smell like a corpse that time, i really can't forget the scene around me... There are trace of raw flesh and blood in my mouth... It giving me hard time to eat for a 3 day... One month after that Great Red visit me in dream and show me what i just do... I puke and didn't eat anything for a week after see what i done... Even a insane phsychopath not going that far... After that he told me that my seal is getting weaker... He told me that i only can go to berserk for 5 time... The sixth will be my end... Jenny, Arnold... You two are the first one that able to accept each other differential... And you two are my first friend... If you two see me like that... Will you still going to be my friend?' Thought Dave while staring at the window

"Dave?" Sona call him and snap him out from his thought

"Ah? Sorry Sona-san... I just remember something about them" Dave said with sad smile

"Dave.. You crying" Sona said with worry

"Huh?" Dave touch his cheeks and feel it wet

"Ah well... I just remember some bad memory about them, sorry for crying" Dave wipe his tears

"Dave.. If you didn't want to tell me is okay" Sona said with sad

"No is okay... I will tell you... Both of them is been killed by thug when we shopping... I was go to buy some snack for us when suddenly i heard Jenny scream and then i approach them only to see Arnold is being shot and Jenny being stab by knife for screaming.. I yell for help immediatly and then a people been gather and catch the thug, they are now in jail" Dave said with bitter smile

"Dave... Is must be hard for you... I'm sorry to make you remember about this" Sona frown and try to comfort him

"No Sona-san is fine really... I'm okay" Dave smile to reassure Sona

"Farewell if you fine with it. Don't cry anymore okay? It doesn't fit you" Sona said with chuckle

"Hahaha well then what emotion that fit me?" Dave said with chuckle little, as both of them began to laugh together

"Thanks Sona-san for cheering me. I really appreciate it" Dave said with smile, make Sona smile back and nodded

"Your welcome Dave. Please call me Sona, we are friend so we don't need honorific" Sona said with warm smile

"Fine then... Sona" Dave reply with grin make Sona blush when see how cute his face when he grinned. After finish the dinner Dave decide to clean the dish

"Let me help" Sona approach him

"Ah please just sit Sona, you are my guest" Dave said with smile

"I insist Dave, i also want to help" Dave want to protest but Sona give him a look 'i will do it, don't care you like it or not'. Dave sighing and smile to her as they began to clean the dish together. Dave the one who clean and Sona the one who clean. In middle of cleaning Dave hand accidentally touch Sona hand, make Sona blush and drop the glass

PANG!

Luckily the glass didn't break because it made by plastic

"Sorry" Sona apologize and crouch to take the glass, unfornately Dave also crouch to take the glass when Sona want to stand

CHUU

Dave lips accidentally connect to her forehead, they didn't move for a second until both of them began to blush and back away

"SORRY" both of them shouted and bow

BUGH

Both of their head crashed accidentally

"Ouch" both of them said in unison and hold their head. They look each other and laugh

"Well that was definetely a bad luck" Dave rubbing his head, Sona only giggle and smile

"Yeah, we should be more carefull next time.. But it not that bad" Sona whisper the last part quitely but Dave manage to hear it and blushing, he quickly turn away to hide his blush

After cleaning the dish they go back to the dining room and play card a blackjack

"Give me one card Yuki" Dave asked

"Meow" the cat then give him another card

"I don't know that cat is able to be referee in playing card" Sona said with sweatdropped

"Neither did i" Dave also sweatdropped. Dave then take the card and open it, he smirked

"I'll pass"

"So do i" Sona smile

"Well let open the card" Dave said as he began to show his card is a 10 crystal with 5 and 3 heart

"Well i got 18" Dave smirk, Sona smile back and show her card, a 10 heart with 5 and 4 crystal

"I'm 19"

"Aww, this is the fifth time and i still lose against you" Dave pouted

"Well maybe my luck is better than you" Sona shrugged

"Once more" Dave asked

"Sure" Sona shrug again

"Meow" Yuki suddenly pat the card

"You want to play too? Hahaha but you can't hold those card Yuki" said Dave, Sona only chuckle seeing this cute view

"Meow" when they look again Yuki hold 2 card with her paw and smile to them

'HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!' Dave and Sona shouted in their mind with sweatdropped

"Err okay then you can play too" Dave rub his backhead and then began to shuffle the card and give to Sona, Yuki and himself. Sona then took the card and look into it, She smiled

"Blackjack" Sona showed a crystal Ace and heart King

"No way!" Dave shouted and also took a look his card

"Uhh i just get 19 *sigh* let take a look of Yuki card" Dave then take Yuki card and flip it. A heart Ace and crystal Queen, another blackjack. A silent began to fill in the room for few second

"Even i lose against Yuki, is my luck really that bad?" Dave sulk in corner of room with a desperated aura cover him. Sona sweatdropped while Yuki growl in joy. After a minute to cheering Dave back, they began to talk about their school life. They talk to each other until sky began to dark. Sona decide to go home

"Really Dave you didn't need to take me home" said Sona

"What kind of man that let a beauty girl to walk alone in night?" Dave giggle with Yuki above his head, Sona blushing and look away to hide it from Dave

"T-Thanks" Sona stuttered

"Your welcome Sona" Dave said with warm smile make Sona more blushing, they keep talking until arrive in Sona house

"Well i really enjoy my day with you Sona" Dave said to Sona in front of her door house

"Yeah.. I also enjoy it Dave" Sona said with smile, Dave smile and then look into her eyes with gentle

"Thanks Sona... It been a while since i have fun like this" Dave said with gentle. Sona began to blush like tomato and froze in there, she slowly nodded and smile back

"I-I-Is o-okay.. I a-also have fun with you" Sona said with blushing, they stare to each other and unconsciously their face start to move closer

"Meow" Yuki growled and make them surprised and realise their face only 5 cm apart. They stare to each other and began to blush madly and quickly stand back each other

"*E-Ehem*Mmm well... See you tomorrow?" Dave said with nervous

"Y-Yeah.. See you tomorrow.. Dave-kun" Sona reply with warm smile and then enter to the house

"She's cute.." Mumble Dave

"Ah! What i saying?! Uhh i better go home now" Dave turn away and then go back to his apartment. When he open the door his other self were in there wearing a white cape, black jeans, armor shoulder and v-neck red t-shirt

"Hello Dave, so how's going today?" Deus asked

"Well you better share our feeling and memory about it" Dave place the sleeping Yuki in her bed and approach him. They then hold each other hand and their body glowing, after the light gone Deus blushing

"W-Well... That's unexpected..." Deus rubbed his head

"I-I agree with you..." Dave also blushing

"S-So... What you opinion about her?" Deus asked

"Don't ask me. We are the same person! So our mind is same" Dave sighed

"A-Agree.. What a stupid question is that" Deus rubbed his backhead

"Anyway, here is her autograph" Dave handed to him, Deus grin and take it

"At last! The autograph from Sitri family is complete!" Deus said in joy

"Well. I have to ask one of kid in middle of way to get her autograph, though i would be like if i ask by myself" Dave sighed

"I know you want to do that but you have to hold yourself. It will be trouble for us if someone find out who we are" Deus sighed too

"Well i guess we can become one again. I have ask Gabriel-chan permission" Deus shrugged, Dave smiled and nodded. They then connect their own hand again and they glowing again. After the light gone Deus the only one stand

"Well i guess i can attend school for a 2 day before i go back to Heaven once again" Deus then change into black boxer and red tank-top then sleep

* * *

**Before you all asking why Dave can't revive his friend, is because Dave still not settle the System. When he revive Asia, Ise prayer being heard by him since he is the current God, so he able to take Asia soul and revive her before her soul go to the Realm of Dead and being Judge. And Deus and Dave is same person. His original name is Deus, but in school he disguise as Dave**


	7. NOTE

i almost crying when read few review, sob, sobi was think that my story going to be hated by many peopl! im glad some of you like it hwaaaaaaa! *crying*

anyway for Deus/Dave i need a pairing for him. i didnt think anyone going to like if i take Rias and Asia from Ise

thats why i ask you all and also if you have idea about side story i will accept it. just PM or email me aaronangga .id and i will add it in my story

also about Judgment Dragon. i was thinking that maybe many of you didnt like it but i still going to update it since there are some people who like it

and if you want to add some weapon or OC to World-Eater you can tell me just fill these data

Name: (What's your name?)

Age: (How old are you?)

Gender: (Simple enough?)

Race: (Human, Devil, Angel, Reincarnated Devil etc.)

Appearance: (What do they look like?)

Powers: (Sacred Gear, Race or Clan power, etc)

Team: (Who's team are you on? Who do you side with?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality: (What do they act like?)

Bio: (Backstory. How they got here.)

Strength: (How strong they are relative to canon characters.)

if you want Dave/Deus to get a new weapon or skill just PM me okay?

before i close this i want to tell to anyone that like my story THANK YOU so much! i want to crying now when type this hwaaaaaa

anyway the next chapter trailer( i forget to add it)

**Chapter 5: Determination**

**"Anyway Dave. Are you interest to become my peerage?" Sona suddenly asked to Dave. Tsubaki smiled while Saji start to have a tears in his eyes**

* * *

**Issei POV)**

**I stand with Asia and buchou now in front of Rias and his sister. He seems pretty confident. I wouldn't say we in good position. We fight with two phoenix right now**

**"I surprise you peerage manage to defeat my Queen Rias. But it over now you already exhausted Rias, your Bishop can't fight, and that dragon boy also looks exhausted. Surrender now" Riser said with arrogant**

**"Never!" Buchou shouted**

* * *

**"Sekiryuutei-dono, phoenix is a immortal and sacred beast that being admired and honored by any race, including dragon. But that man who called Riser has no honor.. He tainted the name of phoenix.. He only a bird with fire now.. He no longer a high-class devil.. He even more low than lower-class devil... He only a chicken with flame wing" Deus said that and go to the portal**

* * *

**"So... Are you satisfied now?" Dave asked**

**"Actually no... I still didn't satisfied with that..." Reply a man looking like 20 with blond hair, orange eyes, wearing a orange blazer, black t-shirt, white jeans and blue shoes that also lean in the same tree at the opposite side from Dave**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! im back! i have accept few review and i know about beta reader but im a new in Fanfic so i cant make a beta reader for a while**

**anyway again im sorry for the bad grammar. here the new chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Determination_**

Dave/Deus POV in Kuoh Academy

Right now i'm currently playing chess with Sona again in her office only this time Tsubaki and Saji are watching us. Today Rias and the other should go back to school after finish with the Rating Game. But i'm not too care about that, Rias suppose to be win with my help. Gabriel and Michael already tell me that is Kokabiel the one who responsible for the stolen Excalibur, but what his motive is still unknown. I already sent Azazel the information about him. Right now i more worry about the person who church send to deal with Kokabiel

"Dave, is your turn" Sona spoke and break me from my thought

"Ah? Yeah Kaichou" I stare at the board for a while and then move my pawn in side of her Bishop. One step again and i will be able to promote my pawn

"Fufufu you really sharp aren't you? If i catch your Pawn with my Knight right now your Rook will catch my Knight, if i use my Queen your Knight will catch my Queen" Sona said with smile

"Thanks for your compliment" I smile to her, she decide to move another piece and let my Pawn promote. I promote him into Bishop

"Dave may i ask why you keep promote your Pawn into Bishop?" She asking me as the other also curious

"Hmm well, Bishop movement is flexible. He can move with free without being distracted by enemy, instead than Queen, Knight or Rook i prefer Bishop with flexible movement" I smile and then catch her last Rook with my new Bishop passing her Pawn and Knight that cover the Rook

"See?" I smile to her

"Ah? I didn't see that" Sona said with blush. I think she embarassed because she didn't see my Bishop

20 minute later

"Checkmate" I smile again to her. Sona just blushing and didn't say anything

"W-Wow, this is the first time i see Kaichou lose in chess game" Saji speak in awe

"You must be pretty smart to be able defeat Sona-Kaichou, Dave-san" Tsubaki spoke to me

"I'm not that good, Kaichou is able to defeat me twice, right Kaichou?" I chuckle to them and turn to see Sona

"Y-Yeah, though this is the fourth time you win against me now" Sona said with blush, i wonder why she blushing?

"4 time? How could we never see you two playing before?" Tsubaki asked and rise her brow

"Huh? Kaichou didn't told you all? Well Kaichou lately start to invite me when the school is over" I smile to her

"W-What?! Why you didn't told us Kaichou?!" Saji ask to Sona

"Well it just an ordinary game so i think it not a big case" Sona reply to him

"Oh really? You sure you two didn't do something?" Tsubaki said with teasing tone, make me blush a little while Sona blush almost like tomato

"I-It not what your thinking Tsubaki!" Sona shouted to her

"Yeah Fuku-kaichou, we just playing chess and talk about our study" I reassure her

"I-Is that true Dave, Kaichou?" Saji asked, he sound desperated i wonder why? Me and Sona then nodded

"Is true Saji, you have my word. We didn't do anything strange" I smile to him, he then let out a sigh of relief

"Anyway Dave. Are you interest to become my peerage?" Sona suddenly asked. Tsubaki smiled while Saji start to have a tears in his eyes... Wait tears?

"I don't have any bishop left but i can make you into Rook or Knight at least if you want" She said with little blush, i ruffle my hair

"Sorry Kaichou. Didn't mean to be rude but i come here to build some church. It will be a problem if i feel distracted in my church because.. Well i can't see the cross" I smile to her

"I-I see... Well if you say so then" Sona seems disappointed. Uhh i feel so bad right now but i can't become a Devil. Dragon God can't reincarnated into Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel

"Sorry kaichou, but i will give you my help if you need me" I rub my back head and smile to her. She then let out a sigh then smile and nodded to me. Suddenly we feel a familiar aura from the old house

"Kaichou is it them?" Tsubaki asked

"Looks like Rias and the other has return. We should visit them" Sona spoke and then we go to old house.

* * *

When we enter the house we can see they seems happy. I guess they have win

"So.. You have win Rias?" Sona asked

"Of course Sona. Who do you think you talking to" Rias said with confident

"Fufufu as expected from my rival. I will get trouble if my rival lose to some womanizer like Riser" Sona smirked

"Yeah! Thanks to Ise for beat crap out of Riser" Rias said with smile to Ise

"Hah! That Yakitori can't defeat me!" Ise said as he clenched his fist in air and grin to us

"No way! The pervert Hyoudou defeat Riser?! I think it Rias-sempai or Akeno-sempai the one who defeat him!" Saji said in disbelief

"Hey! Hey! Who are you huh? How dare you underismated me!" Ise point to Saji

"Hah! I'm Genshirou Saji! And i'm a Pawn! I take 4 piece! I bet i can defeat you with easy!" Saji said with mocking tone

"4? Keep dreaming! I'm take 8 piece!" Ise said with proud

"What?! No way!" Saji spoke with disbelief

"Is true Saji. With your current level now you can't defeat Hyoudou" Sona said strictly make Saji sulk in corner of room

"Well congratulation Rias-sempai" I said to her

"Thanks Dave. So how are you in school?" Rias ask back

"Well not much special. Just like ordinary day, except i have another tittle now. I being called Crimson-haired Prince and Gentle Prince" i said with sweatdropped make Rias and the other chuckle

"Anyway Rias. Why don't you tell us about your battle?" Sona asked

"Well of course. You guys can sit" Rias offering us seat and then we sit as she and her peerage take a seat and she start to tell us her story

"Well our battle arena is in school. For first i have a problem since Koneko get defeated by Riser Queen but Kiba and Issei manage to defeat all of his peerage except his Quuen and Bishop. Kiba and Akeno manage to defeat the Queen but both of them also lose because exhausted since the Queen using phoenix tears. In last battle only me, Asia and Issei face Riser in roof. Issei then fight with Riser and defeat him" Rias said with pat Ise head

"Hmmm and how you manage to defeat him Hyoudou? Even though you have obtain Balance Breaker i sure you have some problem with his regenerate ability" Sona ask to Ise

"Well it complicated but i will tell you kaichou" Ise smile to us

* * *

**Flashback (Issei POV)**

I stand with Asia and buchou now in front of Rias and his sister. He seems pretty confident. I wouldn't say we in good position. We fight with two phoenix right now

"I surprise you peerage manage to defeat my Queen Rias. But it over now you already exhausted Rias, your Bishop can't fight, and that dragon boy also looks exhausted. Surrender now" Riser said with arrogant

"Never!" Buchou shouted

"Hey Yakitori! How about we make a deal? You and me fight one on one!" I shouted

"Ha? Are you challenge me brat? Farewell i will show you, your place!" Riser laugh and step forward. I turn to Asia and whisper

"Asia, give me those holy water now"

"He-ehm. Here Ise-san. Please be carefull" Asia hand me the bottle and cheering me. I then step forward to fight this bird

Ddraig is it possible to trade my left arm for increase my magical power to control your flame for a while?

**[Huh? Why you want to do that? You already has Balance Breaker why need more power?]**

I have some plan so is it possible?

**[Well it possible if you want]**

Well then! Do it!

**[If you say so]**

"Okay Ddraig! Let show this bird his place! Balance Breaker!"

**[Heh. Alright!]**

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light. The red light shinned throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colored aura covered me.

The power...

Your power is flowing into me...

**[Yeah. Use it. As that heaven boy said you can use it for one hour, he increase your physical body so you can endure it.]**

Really? Looks like it true i can feel my power get stronger and also i didn't feel exhausted anymore!

**[That's right. 1 hour is enough to defeat this bird... Beside you also gain a huge of magical energy from your deal with me]**

Yeah. Right now i can...

"I can beat the crap out of him!"

I stepped forward while emitting a red aura. My body was covered with a red armor. A plate-armor that had the motif of a dragon. The whole armor had a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also was equipped to my right arm. The jewel that was present appeared in both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there was something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"Armor!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei into a real form!?"

I charged at Riser.

I made a little gap between my hand and made a block of magic between my hands. I shot it to Raiser immediately. The magic that left my hand got enormous and went towards Riser! Wow, look at the size of this thing! It's about half the size of this hall. Even I who shot it was shocked.

"It's big!'

It was so big that it betrayed Riser's prediction, so he chose to evade it instead of taking it. It's here!

The countdown has already started. I know. I don't need to rush i have one hour to fight him. I jumped towards the place Riser ran to. The propeller released a magic power. Instantly it released an explosive speed! I couldn't handle my body but it reduced the distance between me and Raiser. Since I went at an insane speed to where he ran to, Raiser made a shocked face. He made a stance at me since he couldn't counter measure it. I will attack here! Well that's what I like to say, but without doing anything I...

BANNNNG!

I crashed into the wall. Such a disappointment! That was a chance! When I crashed, I guarded with both my arms so there were no damages. But there was a huge hole in the wall. Wow amazing! If I crashed into the opponents, wouldn't they have received a critical damage?

I got up and shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted Riser again. Riser became more vigilant than before after seeing my attacks. His body was covered in a rainbow colored aura. I could feel the enormous magical power with my skin.

"Shit Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die right in front of your master, Riassss!"

A pair of fire wings appeared on Riser's back after he howled. There was a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall was surrounded by an intense fire. Even the devils who were in the hall created a barrier to protect themselves. It meant that there wouldn't be a bone left if you got hit by that.

"The flame of our house, which is admired as the immortal bird of phoenix! Receive the fire with your body and perish!"

Riser who was covered in flames rushed towards me fast. There was an insane amount of flames right in front of me. The silhouette resembled a gigantic fire bird. The intense fire from the wings. Would it be bad if I touched it?

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can leave a scratch on the scale of dragons. It's not a good idea to keep on taking it.]**

Is that so Ddraig? But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that while Buchou is looking at me!

"I won't perish with a crappy fire like yours!"

I ran towards him while making a howl! The propeller on my back released fire made up of magic!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shook the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. Guu! I felt a heavy blow for every hit I received! Then a hot flame attacked me! Hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! The temperature of the flame I feel from Raiser's fist. If I didn't have this armor on, then it probably wouldn't have left a bone. The more fists I exchanged with Raiser, the more I realised the difference between us. When I remove this armor, the power difference between me and Raiser is that of an ant and an elephant. I feel scared, after all, I am a lower-class devil and he's an upper-class devil. He then kick me away and send me flying. I try to get up but i see he approach me and smirked as if he realised I was feeling scared.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! If you didn't have a Boosted Gear, then you would just be trash! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! Yes! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

"Yeah it true..." I whisper

**Flashback in Flashback**

**"Sekiryuutei-dono, phoenix is a immortal and sacred beast that being admired and honored by any race, including dragon. But that man who called Riser has no honor.. He tainted the name of phoenix.. He only a bird with fire now.. He no longer a high-class devil.. He even more low than lower-class devil... He only a chicken with flame wing" Deus said that and go to the portal**

**Flashback in Flashback over**

"But because i have this Boosted Gear, i'm not a trash! This Boosted Gear has been gived to me! So right now i'm not a trash! And i will not lose against a mere flame-bird like you!"

I stand and charge again toward Raiser he seems surprise this time, this is my chance!

HIT

I punch him in the face and he punch me back but not strong as first time. Maybe because he surprised. We keep punching each other but i start to push him back

GRAB!

Suddenly i grab his hand and surprise him

"Hey Yakitori! You seems proud to your flame right? Then let me show you my flame!" I shouted and place my hand on his chest

"DRAGON FLAME!"

GRUOOOOO

A crimson flame suddenly out from my hand and start to eat Riser body

"GGUAAHHHH!" Riser scream and began to step back

"Absurd! How can you use a flame of dragon?! You have to had a Dragon part to use it!" Raiser shouted in pain as the fire start to consume him suddenly his eyes widen. I think he found out the reason

"...Did you.. Did you give one of your part body to the dragon? Is that's the reason you able to use that flame?!"

"Yup! My left arms are now that of actual dragons. That's why i can use dragon flame" I said. The deal was cheap compared to buchou freedom

"If you do that then your arms won't return to normal! Do you know that?!"

"Your problem?"

"I'll do whatever it takes, to protect those I care about...this deal was cheap compared to buchou freedom from womaniser like you!" I said as Riser eyes changed.

"Y-You are crazy!...That's why you can hit punches without any hesitation... I have become scared to you! That's why!"

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!" said Raiser as his body consumed in phoenix flame, but my dragon flame still there and he didn't seems get fully recovered

HIT!

I rushed to Riser again giving him another right and a left to intensify the damage. My armor was now start to get more cracked. I can't keep going like this i have to end it now! Riser seems distracted it must be because my flame good! Now my chance!

BUAGH!

I then kicked Riser away as I got out the holy water

"Let me put out your fire yakitori!" I said holding a holy water bottle

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

**[Transfer!]**

I threw it at Riser and it exploded on him.

"Shi-"

PRANG!

He didn't get to finish his word since he scream in pain because of the holy water and start to move randomly

I then start to charging power on my fist with all i got and walked to him

"W-Wait! Do you even know?! That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! It's not something a low-class devil like you can butt into!" he said in pain as I walked to him more close.

"As if I give shits about that... I only care about what Buchou wants and that is you out of her life and to not bother her like this again you yakitori!"

THRUST!

With saying that i hit him hard on the chest and send him flying to the air and he fall from the roof, his sister then fly and approach him

[Riser-sama retires. The King of the Phenex group has retired, victory goes to Rias-sama and her team.]

**Flashback over**

* * *

Third person POV

"Wow.. That's was one of crazy battle" Dave said to Ise

"Very smart in using holy water, looks like you are better than i thought" Sona praise Ise

"I agree kaichou, looks like Hyoudou really strong" Tsubaki smile to Ise

"Of course! He is my Pawn! Though i'm angry because he trade his left arm" Rias said as he give a punch to Ise head

"Ack! It hurt buchou!" Ise pouted

"I don't believe Hyoudou gone that far for Rias-sempai. Looks like i little wrong about you" said Saji rubbing his head

'To think this kid want to trade his arm for his master freedom... You really caugh my attention Hyoudou Issei.. High-class Angel in Heaven will want to meet you personally' Dave thought to himself

"Alright then how about a party at my place tonight?" Dave offered them

"Sounds a good idea!" Ise shouted

"Well why not, we need a celebration after all" Kiba smiled

"Party..." Koneko said with smile little

"Ara ara i also want to see your place Dave-kun" Akeno giggle

"If Ise-san said so then i will go to" said Asia

"Well i didn't have problem with that" Sona said with smile

"So do i" Tsubaki smiled

"I will get the other to join us" Saji smile and put out his phone

"Well if you all agree then it decided. Come to my place 7.00PM" Dave said with cheerfull as he handed Rias and the other his address

"We goint to party at your apartment? Are you sure we not going to bother you neightboor? And how about the food?" Rias asked

"Don't worry. That's a new one so no one will be disturbed, and about the food i will cook for you all. My place is big enough for us, you can ask kaichou if you don't believe" Dave smiled. Everyone then turn to Sona who blushing

"I-I-It true. I have been there before. Dave also good in cooking" Sona said with blush and move her glasses. There are silence for a few second. Saji eyes began to teary, Koneko frown a little, Kiba giggle, Asia and Issei just stare at Sona while Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki smirk to Sona

"I see... Didn't do something huh?" Tsubaki said with sipping her tea and smirk

"Ara ara, i don't know Sona kaichou could be so forward" Akeno giggle

"Looks like you getting bolder Sona" Rias said with smirk. Sona immediatly blush madly while Dave blushing a little

"I-I-It not what it looks like!" Sona shouted to them

"Y-Yeah, we just have a dinner in my house that's all" Dave said with nervous

"Are you sure only dinner together?" Akeno teased, Sona and Dave quickly memorize when Dave accidentally kiss Sona forehead

"OF COURSE!" Dave and Sona immediately shouted in the same time and same blush this time

'Cute' every girl thought when seeing Dave blush like tomato, but they quickly shooking their head

"But from your reaction looks like something happen.. Don't tell me you two" Akeno cut her word and smirk to them. Everyone in the room began to blush while Saji start to crying

"NO! OF COURSE NO!" Dave and Sona shouted again and get more blush this time if it possible. Everyone in the room began to laugh while Saji is sobbing

'But... that kiss it not so bad' thought Dave as he smile to Sona who arguing with Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki. Dave then stare at the window seeing a little phoenix bird who look into them, he smiled and the bird nodded then covered by flame and gone

"I have to go for a while okay? I have some business to do" Dave said to them all, they nodded and Dave leave from the house and go far from there and go to some tree then lean his back

"So... Are you satisfied now?" Dave asked

"Actually no... I still didn't satisfied with that..." Reply a man looking like 20 with blond hair, orange eyes, wearing a orange blazer, black t-shirt, white jeans and blue shoes that also lean in the same tree at the opposite side from Dave

"Come on Icarus, your descendant just get their lesson by defeated by a low-class devil. It should give him some lesson. A hard one i think so just forgive him okay?" Dave said with sigh

"*sigh*If you say so Deus-sama then i will forgive him" the person who called Icarus said with little irritated

"Good then, glad you didn't burn the entire Phenex clan because of this" said Dave sweatdropped

"Its ancestor job to punish their descendant, i was about to burn them all for let their child doing something shamefull like that" Icarus said as orange flame appear in his eyes

"Come on Icarus, you didn't need to be that harsh" said Dave

"Dave! Where are you?" A familiar voice shouted

"I guess that's my call. You can go now Icarus" Dave said as he began to stood normally and turn to see Icarus

"Yes Deus-sama. I Icarus the first Phoenix ask your permission for leave" Icarus then stand and face Dave then give him a bow

"Permission granted Icarus, by the way... Are she still looking for me?" Dave asked with rub his head

"I believe so Deus-sama, my man just told me that they sense her power in Japan"

"Great... I hope she didn't cause problem" Dave sighed and rub his bridge nose

"Farewell, you may leave" Dave smile to him

"As you wish Deus-sama, have a nice day" Icarus then covered by a orange flame then disappear with the flame

"Dave!" The voice shouted again

"Coming Kaichou!" Dave then run toward the voice

* * *

**Yeah! another one done anyway i ju****s**t read **s**ome review that **s**ay my **s**tory were GOOD! oh my God i **s**o happy when read that word from you all! i dont believe thi**s**! plea**s**e hit me in the face!  


**BUGH!**

**HEY IT HURT! WHO DID THAT?**

**Aaron: Me (smirked)**

**WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?**

**Aaron: Of course i can! i'm Judgment Dragon! The Ruler of Universe! hahahaha i will be around here for a while so i suggest you prepare yourself! anyway i will go back to my story for now but i will do the opening for the next chapter**

**WHAT? WHY I WOULD LET YOU DO THAT?**

**Aaron: (eye turn into black and start to spread violet aura) Because i want to!**

**O-O-Okay! you can do the opening!**

**Aaron: (turn back into normal) good, beside anyone would be bored if you keep apologize for your grammar and say nothing in opening. you can apologize for your grammar after i finish the opening. anyway dont forget to update my ****s**tory too, you too bu**s**y with Alduin and **s**tart to ignore me. well i gotta go! see ya! (warp with magic circle)

**This is nightmare. . . (turn to the reader) sorry for that accident anyway if you guys wondering about Judgment Dragon. no. im not abandon that ****s**tory, it my fir**s**t **s**tory **s**o i will fini**s**h it later and about Icarus if you wondering why he familiar or you know him the an**s**wer i**s** he character from game  


**He is character from Dota, the Phoenix Icarus! **

**If you guys like him i will make him appear more often but if not then i wont. anyway i get a idea to start Omake thanks to Roxas Hyuuga sensei and DarkAkatsuki sensei who very creative in their ****s**tory and Omake! they give me a light for my dark path in this story when i read their story. 

**I also accept a few OC and i still accept it until now so PM me if you want to insert you OC in here or you have Idea for ****s**ide **s**tory 

**Oh also could you help me about the harem? i still dont know which i should add. i also read someone want Xenovia to be Dave harem and i also agree about that. and for Koneko im confused am i going to make her into little sister or harem. please give me review since i REALLY need a light in this story x.x i begging you all!(kneeling). anyway(****s**tand again) here i**s** the li**s**t for harem  


**Dave: Sona(maybe main?), Xenovia, Ophis, Raynare(maybe? since he save her life)**

**Ise: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina, and the other like in canon**

**Vali: Kuroka, OC *ye****s** i plan to make Vali involved in **s**tory. but if you didnt like it ju**s**t tell me and you can help me with idea for Vali romance **s**cene*

**Next chapter will be talk about another Deus past! well without any further here is the next chapter trailer**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Underworld Nightmare**

**"Kid do you know what just you did to that man?" the Police asked Dave**

**"I just beat him into pulp" Dave answer directly**

**"Kid you not just beat him, you destroy him. His genital were crushed, his jaw is broke, his left eye is destroyed and he didn't have nose anymore" the police ****s**aid with hint of anger in hi**s** voice to Dave

* * *

**"Say Deus, since you far older than me how about i call you, Otou-san?" the blonde haired girl with beauty face jokingly**

**"I'm not ready to become father Ruka" Deus sweatdropped**

**"Umm how about Jii-san?"**

**"I'm not that old!" the girl that called Ruka pouted and thinking for a while**

**"How about... Onii-san?" Ruka asked. Deus blinked and chuckle**

**"Well.. I dont have any problem if you call me that. . . Call me Onii-san then... Ruka-chan" Deus grin to her. Ruka also grin and give him a salute**

**"Hai! Onii-san!"**

* * *

**"This is nightmare... Definetely nightmare... Almost 1000 Devils is now very weak and can be killed by normal animal in this world... And we can't find the cure" Sirzechs said with sad**

**"Yes... Whatever creature that make this disease is _Underworld Nightmare_..." Reply Ajuka with serious face**

* * *

OMAKE: Yuki dream

Dave/Deus apartment

"Okay Yuki i will back in noon, don't do anything strange okay?" Master tell me

"Okay" I said to him but for him it only a growl. He nodded then pat me oh God how i love when he did this. I wish i can spend my time forever with him. I feel jealous when he almost kissed with girl named Sona but i will let it pass since i also like her. She so gentle

"Well see you later Yuki" after that Master leave and i sighed

"God if only i were born as a human i want to marry with my master" I growled with sad as my ear is lower now

"If that is your wish" i hear a sound then suddenly my body glowing when the light is gone i open my eyes. I have a hand! Oh GOD! And also LEG! I run to the mirror and see my reflection i have a big breast, purple hair,with yellow eye and black pupil, i also have pretty face, my ears and tail. Oh yes now i can be with my master!

"Who are you?" I turn and see my master in the door. Oh what should i do? What should i do?!

"M-Master... Its Master. I'm Yuki, Nyaa" I said with low voice

"Y-Yuki?! I-Is that you? But how?" He asked me

"I-I don't know master. I just hear some voice in my head and then i changed into woman" I said with nervous. Is he going to believe me? Of course no! He going to throw me out! Bur suddenly Master run and hug me! It surprise me!

"M-M-Master?" I call him. I can feel i blush now. Oooh his scent... It smell so good... And his touch... It feel so warm

"Thanks God! He answer my prayer! I always want to be with you. I always pray that you will be human one day" He said as he stare into my eyes

"I-I-Is that true master?" I asked in hope what he saying is true and he nodded

"Master..." I call him with low tone

"Yuki..." He call me back as our face get closer

"Master..."

"Yuki..."

"Master..."

"Yuki..."

"Master..."

"Yuki..." I close my eyes and we get more closer. When our lips almost connected

WUUUSH

I suddenly feel a strong wind around me so i open my eyes and

"KYAAAA!" I were floating in the sky! And i mean IN THE MIDDLE OF SKY! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOOOOOD! I can feel i were fall! AHHHHHHHH! IM GONNA DIEEEE! I close my eyes and wait for the impact

"Yukiii wake uppp" I hear Master voice

Eh?

I open my eyes. I see he carry me high then swing me around. When i want to hug him i see my body turn back into cat... So that's only dream? *sob* *sob* *sob*

"Yuki? Why you sad?" He asked me and i only stare at him

"You must be miss Sona right? Don't worry she will come to here tonight and we will have a big party!" He grin to me. At time like this. Why he only think about that girl?! And he also invite her friend too!

"RAAWWWWRR(Master no BAKA!)" I growled

"GYAAA!" I scratch his face rapidly and then jump to the floor and run to kitchen

"What was that for?" Dave/Deus asked while rubbing his face


	9. Chapter 6

**Author: Hello everyone this is your stupid author again i manage to fin-GGUAGH!(Being smashed by hammer)**

**Aaron: hello everyone this time i'm Aaron Ang will be the one who do the opening about this chapter but before we go into the story there are few note that our author left. Let me read it**

**To Duked: about Ophis, i also agree with you, and don't worry i also plan to make her pairing with Great Red but i still don't have any idea how to make them peace. She being with Dave is because some reason but i won't tell you now because i plan to surprise you alll nyahahaha xD**

**Aaron:(sweatdropped) anyway let continue the note**

**To The Another One: i can't get Beta Reader for now since i'm new in this fic, so sorry please forgive you stupid author**

**Author: Uhh what happ-(knocked by hammer again)**

**Aaron: and here is the last note**

**To all of you who like my story: i really appreciate it and feel honored. Especially to Isseixrias i almost cry because of joy when i read your review! Hwaaaa(crying) sure! you become my favorite reader now! i will add your name on my top 10 reader-list! I will add Gabriel, but for Kuroka and Koneko let see how other reader opinion first. I was really feel down first time since my grammar really bad, but i will try my best to fix my grammar thanks for you all who favorite and follow my story**

**Aaron: isseixrias please forgive our idiot Author he just... Pathetic... Well that's all. I won't delay any further here is the STORY. And there will be Omake in last part before me and the Author close this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Underworld Nightmare**

Deus/Dave POV

"Well that wasn't so bad" I said to Ise

"Not so bad?! He give us a dozen of homework! How can it not so bad?!" Ise yell to me. Well for some reason our teacher is in badmood today, when he teaching us few student of our classmate is mess up and it make him more angry so he decide to punish us with give us a many homework

"Ise, i will not call it dozen, its only... 6 maybe if i recall" I said as i try to memorize amount of our homework

"Whatever! Is still many! How can he blame all of us just because a bunch of student didn't listen to his lesson?! It also his fault that his lesson very boooooringgggg" Ise keep yelled in angry while i only sigh and ruffled my hair, true what Ise said it didn't fair. I do want to protest but i afraid it will get us more homework, of course i can make him calm with my magic but is going to make people suspicious so i decide to accept it

"Well let just forgive and forget Ise, it not like we can do something about it, if you keep yelling it only going to make you more angry" I said with sigh, Ise then take a deep breath and let out a long sigh and shook his head

"You're right Dave... I guess i overdid it.."

"Well is good to see you been calm. By the way where are you going now? You didn't go to Rias-sempai place?" I asked

"Nope, i didn't have any contract today so i think i want to rest and watch another hentai movie" He reply with his lecherous face mode

BONG!

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Ise yell to me in pain because i hit his head

"Just teasing you Ise, seriously i know you are pervert but please keep it until you arrive in your home. You didn't want to get insulted by civilian aren't you?" I said with smile and he turn to see a people who stare at us with disgust eyes

"W-Well i think you right again, well then i guess i wi-" I then place my finger suddenly to his lips

"Sshhh! Listen" I said as i try to focus my ears. Ise didn't understand but he become quiet and try to listening

"Help! Help!" ?! That's very low voice! I barely able to hear it!

"Ise.." I turn to him and he nodded

"I also hear it.. Where it come from?" He asked, we then silent again and try to track the voice

"Is from west! Come on!" I shouted and start running as Ise nodded and follow me. We try our best to hear the voice, though i can hear it with easy if i'm in my real body, but i weren't. My other self decide to go to heaven again because a new report about Holy sword. We manage to track the voice, the voice is come from a abandoned house and when we open the door we see a naked girl with few scar and wound being tied by a rope and a 2 man that laugh as they put some cloth. Those bastard! They just rape this girl!

"OY! BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU GUYS DOING?!" I shouted to them

"What the?! Shit! Someone find us!" One of them shouted when he see me and Ise

"Ise, would you help me to deal with this trash?" I asked with anger in my voice

"Sure, i will be glad to take them" reply Ise as he get to his battle stance

"They only kid! Kill them!" The other one shouted and pull out the gun

BANG!

Me and Ise dodge the bullet as we charge toward them

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They shooting us but me and Ise dodge it with easy

"W-What th-"

HIT!

I punch him in the stomach and make him coughing, but i'm not done! I grap his head and

THRUST!

I hit his face with my knee and then throw him to the ground and stomp him hard in middle of chest

"GGUAHHH!" The man cough blood and i see his nose is broke plus a couple of his teeth is loss, but i don't care!

BUGH!

I stomp his stomach and made him coughing more blood, i then crouch and punch his face, i keep punching him no matter what happen After i done punching i then stood and stomp his crotch

"AAAAGHHHH!" He yell in pain, i pull my leg and then

BUGH!

I stomp it more hard as he let out another scream, i then clench my fist and ready to give him another punch

GRAB!

?! I can feel someone is strangle me and pull me away, i turn to see who the person so i can beat him into pulp if he try to mess with me

"That's enough Dave!" It was Ise and he yell to me

"What the fucking hell is enough?! This man just RAPE this girl! For the sake of GOD Ise! Why you stop me?!" I yell back to him

"Look at him! You almost kill him!" He shouted and i turn to see the raper. I can see his face is covered by blood and his face really mess, i look down and see many blood come from his crotch

"You really did a hard one to him, if you punch him once again he going to dead!" Ise yell again to me. I didn't reply and only clench my fist, i then free myself from Ise and approach the man

"OY! DAVE!" Ise shouted but i ignore him and then kick the man in stomach very hard and then close my face to him

"If i see you do something like this again, you dead... And it not a threat.. Is a oath" I glare to him and he didn't reply but only close his eyes, i think he collapse already. I then turn to see the girl and remove my jacket then approach her

"Don't worry miss they won't hurt you again" I said with soft and untie her. When she got untied she embrace me and hug me with crying. I stroke her hair with gentle and put my jacket on her

"Sssh shhh it okay miss its over.. They not going to hurt you anymore..." I said with soft and turn to Ise

"Call the police and ambulance Ise" I said with calm. He sighed and put out his phone

* * *

"Thanks kid these two is been hunted for 3 month" said the liutenant police

"No problem sir, we just helping" I reply with calm voice

"Yeah it not like we do something big" Ise smile to him, the police smile back and nodded, then another police come to us

"Sir we have escort the lady and one of the thug to the hospital"

"Good, well you may leave then i still have few word with this kid" reply the liutenant. The police leave and the liutenant turn to us again

"May i ask who the one that did a number to one of them?"

"I the one who did sir" I answer without hestitant

"Kid do you know what just you did to that man?" He asked me

"I just beat him into pulp" I answer directly

"Kid you not just beat him, you destroy him. His genital were crushed, his jaw is broke, his left eye is destroyed and he didn't have nose anymore" he reply with hint of anger, i can hear a low gasp from Ise but i ignore it

"Sir, by any respect i should cut both of his hand too. The reason i didn't do that because i didn't bring knife or other thing" I said with expresionless, the liutenant seems surprised when hear my statement

"Are you serious kid?" He asked with serious face

"Sir, i don't see the reason why i shouldn't do that. He's been hunted for 3 month, who know how many girl has been raped by him, and i sure you know what happen to the girl that been raped right?" I said with hint of anger to him. He only glare to me for a while and sigh

"I will let it slip this time kid since what you say is make sense, i will leave now. I hope i don't meet you again in same situation" with that word he leave. My expression didn't change and i just silent

"Dave?" Ise called me and i turn to him, my face softened and i smile

"Yes Ise?"

"Are you okay?" He ask me

"I'm fine Ise.. Rather than hurt, i never felt better than this" I grin to him

"Are you really serious with your word before?" He ask me, and i chuckle a bit

"Ise, i didn't hate pervert. Pervert is someone who only grope and do indecent thing but didn't take what important from girls. But raper is different case, it combination of pervert, evil and shameless. They didn't have any honor. Do you ever see someone that so close to you. Someone that have a dream, a happy and innocent become broken, pitifull and wish to die just because being raped?" I ask with little dark voice. He didn't reply and silence for a few second

"I-Is that what happen to you?" He asked. I didn't answer... I take my bag and stood

"Sorry you see that side of me Ise... I will go home now, i need to rest" with that word i leave and go back to my apartment

* * *

Dave Apartment

Third Person POV

Dave sit in his bed and read some book, unfornately that is not book. Its a album photo, he stare to the picture where he's sit in grass with a blonde haired girl, beauty face, black eyes normal body(like Xenovia) sit on his lap. They do a "V" with their finger and grinned.

"Ruka..." Dave muttered

**Flashback**

"Okay where am i now?" Deus ask to himself as his look into a crowd city

"Maybe i should ask someone" Deus muttered and turn around, a blonde haired girl with beauty face and black eyes caugh his attention. Deus smile and approach her

"Excuse me miss" Deus called. The woman turn and see him

"Yes? What i can do for you?" She asked

"Can i ask where i'm now?"

"Oh you in Zork clan territorry now sir" The woman replied

'Zork eh? Didn't they are in the middle of war against Diabolus clan now? Anyway a Fallen Angel in Devil territorry... What a intresting woman' Thought Deus

"I see... My name is Deus, thanks for the help miss. May i ask your name?" Deus bow to her

"My name Ruka" she smile to Deus and return his bow with a bow

"I see... Ruka May i ask why you... In here?" Deus question make Ruka eyes widen

"W-What do you mean by that sir?" Ruka asked with nervous

"I mean..." Deus then approach her and whisper in her ear

"What Fallen Angel doing in Devils territorry?" Ruka eyes widen and horror began to fill in her eyes. She froze in her place as her sweat began to rolled. Seeing this Deus then place his hand on her cheeks

"Ssshhh... Don't worry i won't tell anyone... I promise" Deus said with warm smile. Ruka stare at his eyes. She felt warmth and peace just by stare at his eyes. She began to relax

"We better talk this in your place Ruka" Deus said with a warm smile. Ruka nodded and then they go to her place

"So that ring is given by Azazel to suppress your Fallen power and replace it with Devil power?" Deus asked while point to Ruka finger which Ruka only nodded

"And you told me that you have to do 400 good thing in devils territorry of Devils so you can go back to Heaven?" Deus asked and Ruka nodded again. Deus close his eyes, then rub his bridge nose and open his eyes again

"Mind to told me why you 'fall'?" Deus asked, Ruka blushing and roll her eyes to other direction

"I-I was masturbating while peek"

"..."

"..."

A silent fill the room for a second

"That's?! That's the reason you 'fall'?!" Deus asked again with almost yell. Ruka only blushing and nod slowly

"O-O-Okay may i know who the Angel that you... Peek?" Deus asked again. This time the woman blushing even more

"M-M-Michael-sama..." Deus jaw drop to the ground when hearing this

"..."

"..."

And another silence fill the room

"Y-You won't tell anyone aren't you?" Ruka ask with nervous. Deus let out a long sigh and nodded

"Yeah you have my word, but may i know why you want to go back to Heaven?" Deus asked

"B-Because i love Michael-sama... And.. And it killed me that i can't see his face.." Ruka murmured

"I see... And why you must fulfill 400 wish of Devil?"

"Azazel-sama said that maybe there are way to pure my wing back. And the way is to humble myself and do good thing in opposite area to trial my patient"

"'Maybe'?" Deus rise his brow

"Azazel-sama think maybe it will work there's a possibility. It only a legend but of course i didn't care. If there any way to go back to Heaven i will do it" Ruka said with smile. Deus smile a little when hearing this

'Michael you really has loyal servant... Too bad she just can't control her lust. She will be a good wife if you want to marry her' Thought Deus

"What if i say i can send you back to Heaven? Do you want it?" Deus asked

"No" Ruka answer directly

"Huh?" Deus stared in disbelief, this woman just say that she want to go back to Heaven but when she has chance to go back to Heaven she reject it?!

"I 'fall' because my own sin. If i can't clean tbis sin by myself then i can't meet Michael-sama anymore" Ruka said with bitter smile. Deus only look at her with 'wow' face. He then burst into laugh

'Not just loyal but also responsible! Michael you really has a good servant you know!' Thought Deus while laughing

"Hey! What's so funny?" Ruka yelled, Deus then stop laughing and smile to her

"You know. Michael really lucky to have subordinate like you, you loyal, beauty and also responsible. You will be a good wife one day" Deus said with gentle. Ruka who didn't know to respond the word just blushing and look to the floor

"T-T-Thanks.." Mumble Ruka

"Your welcome" Deus grin to her, Ruka rise her head and give him a beauty smile. Deus face tinted into a blush too, but he keep grin to her

"By the way what are you? Devils or Fallen Angel?" Ask Ruka. Deus then rubbed his chin and thinking

"Hmm well let just say i'm just extraordinary person" Deus grin to her

"Extraordinary person?" Ruka rise her brow

"Don't think hard about it. Anyway how many wish that yo been granted?" Deus asked

"108, i just can granted one wish in one day" Ruka answered

"Hmm... I see... Then what going you do if that method didn't work?"

"I will look other way. I won't give up, but i think i won't look antoher way anymore since you know the other way right?" Ruka answer with big grin

"And what make you think i will tell you?" Deus grin back to her

"Well if you didn want to tell me you wouldn't offered me your help to send me back to Heaven" Ruka answer with pull her tongue out and smile to him. Deus grin grew wider

"Clever girl... Farewell then i will stay with you" Deus smile to her

"Huh?" Ruka blinked

"I will stay with you until your quest is finish. If it didn't work i will told you how to go back to Heaven immediately" Deus grin to her. Ruka close her eyes and place her hand in he chin for a while, few second later she then open her eyes and smile

"Okay i will accept your help, i also feel lonely sometime because didn't have many friend since i'm Fallen Angel"

"Good. Then i will sleep in couch" Deus smiled but Ruka shook her head

"No, no, no. You will sleep with me, i don't want my friend sleep in couch" Ruka answer diretcly. Deus blush a little and began to stutter

"Huh? B-B-Bu-"

"No but! Don't worry i only interest in Michael-sama. So i won't do anything" Ruka smile to reassure him and stood. Deus sighed then look into Ruka who walk to the kitchen

"Are you sure you going to believe me? I mean who know i'm insane person who going to rape you?" Deus asked. Ruka then stop walking

"I don't know why i did this... But when i see your eyes i feel safe... I can see that you're someone that can be trusted... And only a kind person who have that eyes... That's why... I believe in you" Ruka turn and give him her warm smile and go back to the kitchen. Deus only look at her until she can't be seen. He then smile and let out a low sigh

"Michael... You really has a good subordinate" Deus mutter while ruffle his hair

Since that day Deus stayed with Ruka and help her in her quest sometime. The quest can be like hunted animal, give a massage, cooking or else, just like ordinary contract. They life with happy. Whenever Ruka sad or tired Deus will comfort and treat her, though they so close but they never have a romance feel to each other. They just like a brother and sister

But sure their life is not always smooth. There one day that Ruka being attacked by some Devils but Deus come and save her so Ruka won't need to use her Fallen Angel power. There also one day when Ruka almost ambushed when hunted she being saved by Deus who follow her without her permission. Of course Ruka angry to him but she also happy that her "Onii-san" is care about her and save her life. but of course they have other problem. The problem is not rare problem. Is about money. Since Ruka only work in contract while Deus work as butler in some cafe their money is very poor, so they have to hunt to get food. Usually they hunt together but when Ruka has contract, Deus will hunt alone. Until one day

"Ruka-chan how many wish you has granted?" Ask Deus

"396 Onii-san, i need 4 more" Ruka answer him

"I see, well you can go to contract today. I will hunt again for our dinner tonight" reply Deus

"Mouuu but Onii-san also hunt alone 2 day ago. Is not fair for me! I should help you!" Ruka huffed her cheeks

"Is okay Ruka-chan, you better finish your quest first. It only 4 more then you can go back to Heaven" Deus smile to reassure her

"But-"

"No but!" Deus said as he pinch Ruka cheeks

"Aww aww Onii-swan! It huwtt!" Ruka pouted

"Hahaha look at you, you so cute!" Deus pinch both of her cheeks

"Awwww!" Ruka pouted more, after decide he have enough fun, Deus remove his hand, and Ruka immediatelt rub her cheeks

"Moouuu! Onii-san is meany!" Ruka pouted and turn away

"Aww come on Ruka-chan, aren't you too old for something like this?" Deus ask with chuckle. Ruka turn to him and

BONG!

"Ouch" Deus rub his head because Ruka smack his head with paper

"Tehee" Ruka wink and pull out her tongue while smiling. Deus smile and give Ruka peck on her cheeks

"I will go to hunt now. Be carefull when i'm not around okay?" Deus said with smile. Ruka smile back and also give him peck on his cheeks

"Sure Onii-san, make sure you back at 5.00PM so we can prepare the dinner" Deus nodded and then go to the forest

At Forest

BLAAR!

A thunder from nowhere just stroke some pig and make him unconscious immediately

"Well i think this one will be enough until tomorrow. I will go hunt again tomorrow" Deus shrugged and then come closer to the pig, when he about to get the pig a blast of energy approach him

BOOOM!

Deus block it with one his palm, his expression change to serious as he turn to see the direction where the shot come

"Show yourself..." Deus said with cold. 4 Devils with 6 wing and one 8 wing appear from the direction. The 8 wing devil have black hair, brown eyes, slim muscular body. He wearing a light armor and some elegant cape behind him

'8 wing? They must be from a top high-class devil' Thought Deus

"What do you want?" Deus asked

"Lord Diabolus want you to death because you and your sister has bothering his territorry?" The one with 8 winged answer him

"His territorry?" Deus rise his brow.'Isn't it supposed to be Zork territorry? Does Diabolus clan has win against Zork clan? This isn't matter for now. Diabolus is one of top high-class devil, they has many acquintance and follower. Looks like me and Ruka have to move from here today'

"We don't know why Lord Diabolus told us like that. By any respect sir. We didn't want to kill you, but if we not kill you i afraid our head will be on his plate" the 8 winged devil then rise his hand followed by his man. They shot a large demonic energy toward Deus at the same time

BOOOOOOOM!

"Did we get him?" Ask one of 6 winged devil

"Not a chance" a voice come from the dust. Everyone eyes widened when hearing this. When the dust clear, Deus stand without being harmed and smirk

"Well then i won't kill you guys since you didn't want to kill me" With that word Deus suddenly disappear.

"Eh?"

He reappear in one of 6 winged Devil and punch him hard in stomach

HIT!

The punch send the Devils away for 50 feet and crash the tree on the way

"What the?!"

THRUST!

Deus immediately elbow one of 6 winged Devils in his stomach. The Devils then fall to the ground and unconscious after he spit some blood. The other 6 winged then put out some sword and swung it to Deus neck

CLANG! PRANG!

"What?!" The 6 winged stare in shock as his sword instead of cut Deus neck it were broken

"That sword won't be able to cut my neck" Dave smirk as part of his neck where the sword strike has been turn into black scale

THRUST!

Deus punch him in the face and also send him flying then knock him out, Deus then turn to the 8 winged Devil who smirk

"Well you strong, but i won't go down without fight" the man body then surronded by violet lightning that start to spark around it

"Thunder of Dead..." Dues muttered

BLAAAR!

A violet thunder from the sky hit the ground and destroy the tree and everything nearby

"Well... Does he dead?" The devil asked, when the dust cleared Deus stand in the ground unharmed but there are large hole around where he stand

"That was good... But you can't defeat me with that level" Deus smirked

"This is going to be tougher than i thought" mutter the Devils as he sweat start to rolled in his face. With fast Deus gone from his sight and appear in front of him

"?!"

"Gotcha..." Deus place his hand on the Devil chest and

BZZZZTTT

"GGAAGGHHH!" The Devils then got shocked by white lightning. The Devils then fall to his knee

"Wow... I surprise you didn't unconscious already" said Deus

"That was... Holy Lightning..." The Devil said while panting

"You got A+ for that" Deus grinned. The Devil then smirked and try to stand only to fall but when he almost fall Deus caught him

"Need a hand?" Deus smile to him. The Devil sigh a little then nodded then he stand with Deus help

"You are very strong. I don't think i will be able to kill you" he said with smile

"Hahaha thanks for that... Do you wish to continue?" Deus asked

"Don't bother sir, i'm no match for you so i will leave since i can't go back to Diabolus castle because my head will be on Lord Diabolus plate" the man then release himself from Deus and stand by himself

"So... What are you going to do?" Deus asked

"I will become traveler" The man shrugged

"You can come with me if you want" Deus smiled. The man then laugh

"Well thank you sir i do really appreciate your offer but for now i want to be feel freedom once... I've been chained by Diabolus evilness and wicked for a long time... Perhaps if i don't return to their place they will think i have died" Deus only stared at the man. Diabolus clan is known by their evil nature. They almost like Old-faction Maou, the difference is they serve the strong one that's the reason they bow to New-faction Maou

"Well fine with me if you say so, but can at least i get your name?"

"... John.. My name is John Diabolus" the man smiled

"John... Well you can call me Deus" Deus grinned, John grin back and nodded

"I will leave then, thanks for the offer" John then and turn away but he then turn his face back to Deus and put serious face

"By the way Deus... I suggest you going home now, My father has fetish on Fallen Angel"

"You mean?" Deus asked and hope what he thinking is not true

"I'm just bait Deus... My father target is your sister..." Deus eyes filled with horror when hearing this

"DAMN!" Deus shouted and summon a magic circle to transport back to there. When he arrive in front of the house he kick the door

* * *

**Music: Naruto ost Sad and Sorrow **

BAM!

"RUKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Deus shouted as he search toward the house, the house is mess. The table and chair is broken, many hole in floor and the kitchen were destroyed. Deus then open Ruka bedroom. When he open it his eyes widen. Ruka being chained in neck, naked, and covered by many wound, scar and blood

"RUKA!" Deus embrace her and destroy the chain immediately

"RUKA! Speak to me! RUKA!" Deus shouted

"O-Onii-san?" Ruka speak with low

"Yes Ruka! Its me! You are safe now don't worry! We will leave from here!"

"O-Onii-san... I-I-I been tainted... I don't have any purity anymore inside me... Heaven will reject me forever... I-I" Ruka crying and didn't finish her word. Deus didn't understand what she saying but when he see a sticky white thing in Ruka leg he realise it. He then hug Ruka immediately with tight and also crying

"Onii-san... I can't meet with Michael-sama in this condition... I don't have any wing anymore..." Deus eyes filled with more horror as he rise Ruka body and see a trace of 6 wing being pulled in her back

"I-I can't face anyone anymore... Michael-sama will look to me with disgust... Please help me... Onii-san... I-I-I.. I don't know what to do anymore..." Ruka pleaded with crying. Deus didn't say anything and also crying

"Sssshhh... Don't talk Ruka... Onii-san is here... Ssshhh" Deus whisper and crying

"Thank you... Onii-san..." Ruka smiled a bit. Deus hold her and didn't move. They keep hold each other until few minute

"Ne, Onii-san... I never know what are you... Are you going to tell me now?" Ruka asked with weak smile while still crying

"Sure... Do you know Ophis and Great Red, the Dragon God?" Deus try his best to smile while crying

"I do... Those two is the greatest existence" Ruka nodded

"Well i also Dragon God" Deus said with bitter smile

"Really?" Ruka asked

"Yes... But i'm not supposed to born... I was created by their energy when they fight each other... Then my soul go randomly and arrive in Heaven... My soul accidentally stroke God System and i absorb life force from Sacred Gear and here i am now" explain Deus

"That's really unique Onii-san..." Said Ruka while still hug him

"Yeah... It true..." Deus smiled to her

"Onii-san.. Do you have a dream?" Ruka asked

"I have a dream... A dream where we never fight again. The world where Devil, Fallen Angel, Angel, Asgard, Olympus, and everyone didn't hate each other" Deus said with smile and tears still rolling

"That's a beautiful dream Onii-san... It sure will nice if we never fight anymore" reply Ruka

"Yeah..." Deus nodded. A silence began to consume the room again

"Onii-san... I have a favour..." Ruka spoke suddenly

"Yes Ruka-chan? What is it?" Deus asked

"Please... Kill me..." Deus eyes filled with horror and more tears began to rolling. He turn to Ruka and want to yell to her but Ruka place her finger to his lips

"I don't have dream anymore Onii-san... The reason i life is gone... I-I-I can't find any other reason for life... When i know Father(God) is dead.. It broke my heart... I lost my faith that time... But Michael-sama lead us once again... And i have new dream since then... To serve Michael-sama forever... But now... I-I-I" Ruka burst into tears and hug Deus more tight. Deus only crying and rub her back to comfort her

"A person without dream... Will be same like dead person... Please... Onii-san... Please..." Deus only crying and hug her more tight

'This girl is so innocent... She's so loyal to God and Michael... Even when she fall she still didn't give up and keep hoping to go back to Heaven... But now... The only thing she has... The only purity inside her is gone...' Thought Deus while crying. Deus then release Ruko and stand

"Onii-san?" Ruka call him

"Ssshh is okay Ruka-chan... You won't suffer anymore... You will be pure again..." Deus try his best to smile while crying. Ruka smile back and nodded

"Thanks Onii-san... I glad i able to meet you... Love you Onii-san" said Ruka in weak voice

"L-L-Love you too Ruka-chan" Deus said while crying and then kiss her lips. He then summon a white flame with his hand and place it to Ruka back. Deus then release her and covered his ears and turn away as he hear Ruka scream in pain until the white flame burn all of her body and become a white orb

"You will life once again as Human, Ruka-chan... You can start your new life again" With that word The white orb began to disperse. Deus kneeling and crying

"Why? Why? Why? WHY?! RUKAAAAA!" Deus shouted while crying in despair. He memorize every moment with Ruka, when hunting, eating, sleep together, playing

**Flashback in Flashback**

"Deus, i just wondering how old are you?" Ruka ask while clean the dish

"Huh? Now you asked... I also don't know... Maybe around 400 or 500 years" Deus reply while clean the floor

"Wow... You old geezer" Ruka smirked

"Hey! I'm not that old! I still young if you compared it to the Valkyrie!" Deus pouted and turn away

"Ahahaha, okay okay don't need to be angry" Ruka giggle. And they didn't talk for second

"Say Deus, since you far older than me how about i call you, Otou-san?" Ruka jokingly

"I'm not ready to become father Ruka" Deus sweatdropped

"Umm how about Jii-san?"

"I'm not that old!" Ruka pouted and thinking for a while

"How about... Onii-san?" Ruka asked. Deus blinked and chuckle

"Well.. Call me Onii-san then... Ruka-chan" Deus grin to her. Ruka also grin and give him a salute

"Hai! Onii-san!"

**Flashback in Flashback over**

**Another Flashback**

"Onii-san look! We can eat in here!" Ruka shouted as she walk around in some field

"Yeah.. The view in here sure nice" Deus said as he follow Ruka from behind carry some picnic bag and look around

"Well it sure take a lot to climb the mountain and arrive in here, but how could you looks fine?" Ruka asking Deus

"I'm your Onii-san of course i have to strong" Deus chuckle while Ruka huffed her cheeks

"That wasn't i mean"

"Hahaha anyway you need to rest, have a sit and relax" Deus smiled to her. Ruka nodded and sit

"Well i think it not that bad to take day off" Ruka said as she strecth her arm

"Told you so" Deus grinned and put some sandwich from the bag and hand it to Ruka

"Onii-san! Why there are apple and tomato in here?!" Ruka yell to him

"Ah? Sorry i'm in the middle of training" Deus chuckled then a tick mark appear in Ruka head

"Middle of training?! Do someone who training put apple, tomato and give ketchup inside sandwich?!" Ruka yell and then lecturing him about cooking

"Geez okay, okay Ruka-chan i get it" Deus scratch his ear

"No! The first time you cook you almost burn our house! You can't even heated something in microwave! You burn a cereal inside microwave what was your thinking?!"

"Well i thought it need to be heated 3 minute. Sorry" Deus apologize and tick mark appear in Ruka head as she lecturing him again

"Okay, okay i promise i won't put something in microwave anymore" Deus said with sigh

"Good!" Ruka smile in victory as Deus only scratch his head

"Hey Ruka, why we don't take a picture in here?" Deus asked. Ruka then look around for a while and turn back to Deus

"Sure Onii-san, why not? The view in here is good" Ruka smiled and then Deus put out some orb and the orb flying

"What is that?" Ruka asked

"Let just call it some flying ball" Deus said jokingly

"Mouu you always have strange stuff, when you going to tell me about that?" Ruka pouted

"In time Ruka, in time" Deus grinned

"And how about your identity?! Why you hide your own race from your own sister?" Ruka then turn away

"Aw come on Ruka-chan, in time okay? Now come here we will take our picture" Deus said with patted his side. Ruka then turn back to him and stood. She then sit in Deus lap surprising him

"Ruka-chan?"

"Tehee" Ruka smile and pull out her tongue while close one of her eyes. Seeing this Deus smiled and pat her head then peck her back head

"You little girl. Let take a picture" Deus then look into the orb followed by Ruka. Both of them make a V with their finger and grin

FLASH!

**Flashback over (Music off)**

* * *

"HWAAAAAAAA! RUKAAAAAAAA! Deus shouted while crying

"HWAAAAAAA"

"SHUT UP!" A voice suddenly appear and caugh Deus attention who crying, he turn and see few people outside of the house

"You are annoying! Just like that whore!" One of them spoken

"What?

"That's whore screaming like banshee when being fucked by Diabolus-sama it almost make me deaf" another one spoke. Deus then stand and glare at them

"You guys know about this didn't you?" Deus ask with cold

"Yeah we know about it. But we didn't care, why we should care about Fallen Angel? She just a stupid whore. He should reel honored that Diabolus-sama want to fuck her" a woman spoken

"..."

"You know maybe if we bring that man head to Diabolus-sama he will give a gift to our city" one of them speak

"Oh yeah! You right! How about it guys?!"

""""Yeah!""""

'Onii-san' a Ruka voice echoed in Deus head

"Get him!"

SPLASH!

Suddenly the man head explode, his blood spread to few people who behind him. Everyone stunned and didn't do anything

"Eh?"

"I have enough... You all didn't deserve to life" Deus said with cold. Everyone began to take a step back

"Die" Suddenly Deus open his mouth and shot a blood colored flame

"KYAAAA!"

BLAAAAAAAR!

The flame eat everything on it way. And in instant burn everything into ash, but the strange thing is th way that flame burn is turn into black... As if it souls has gone. Dave then stare to the sky and his hair covered his eyes

**Hoo youre using my** flame A harsh voice suddenly appear inside his mind

'Alduin...' Deus called

**What?**

'You want to have fun right?'

**Hoo... ****Mind to tell me your idea****?**

'I will let you have fun for a while by watching me but there will be no phsyco and gore thing'

**Well at least i can see you become evil****. W****hat are you going to ****use****?**** Insanity Nightmare? Chaos control?**

'I will use Reshef'

**BWAHAHAHA! ****Well that weren't bad either! ****And what do you want from me?**

'Give me your cruel personality for 3 hour so i can hold myself to not safe them' Deus can feel Alduin grin when hearing his word

**Enjoy the pleasure of pain...**

Suddenly a dark aura began to appear and swirl Deus body. Deus stood and his eyes become yellow with black slit

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

BLAAAAARRR!

Where Deus stand explode immediately, the explosion not just stop in the house. It spread and eat the entire city. Killing everyone who stand in there. None left from the explosion. It just like all of them vanish without trace. In the middle of the land a crimson haired man wearing a black cape, red t-shirt, silver jeans and silver armor shoulder with a silver boots stand

"TRANSFORM: DEMON RESHEF FORM!" The man entire body covered by dark aura. A large dark aura shot toward the sky and pierce it then immediately explode and when it cleared a 3 meter height humanoid creature with black scale, red blood eyes, 2 horn above his head, a sharp fang in his mouth, claw in his hand and feet, a tail with shape like spear growth in his back and 2 large black like bat wing behind him appear

"THE ENTIRE DIABOLUS CLAN AND WHO DEFEND THEM WILL DIE! THEY ACQUITANCE WILL SUFFER! EVERY MEMBER OF THEIR FAMILY WILL DEAD! FROM THE BABY TO ADUL! THEY WILL CRAWL FOR THEIR LIFE! AND THEY WILL REALISE HOW WEAK THEY ARE!" The creature roar to the sky and fly to somewhere, when he fly a green smoke is spread from his wing and following him wherever he fly

* * *

Somewhere in the forest

John were walking in forest to start his tour in underworld until some voice suddenly appear in his head

**'John...'** The voice were so cold and harsh

"What? Who is that?" John turn to find the person who call him

**'I'm using telepathy.. Is me Deus'** John frowned. The voice were so cold and harsh, its not like the person who just he meet before, but somehow John feels like the voice isn't lying

'Deus? Why your voice like that?'

**'I don't have time to explain. My conscious almost loss, i will teleport you into Human world, don't go back to underworld for few years until a snow fall in summer' **

'What?! Why?! And what the hell with snow fall in summer?! There's no way a snow will fall in summer!' John yelled but suddenly he feels a chill in his body then turn around. He see a green fog start to spread from the deep forest. When the fog touch the tree, the tree become pale and root. The animal who stay in those tree fall and dead

"What the?! What's going on?! What is that?!" John yelled but suddenly a magic circle appear below him and then teleport him just in time when the fog almost catch him

* * *

Diabolus Castle

"HAHAHA! Is been a while since i have fun like that! That Fallen Girl really good" Said the man with elegant cape, purple hair and wearing a kingdom uniform

"Yeah... I remember the scream of her when we tear her wing! Hahaha! Our servant also satisfied with her" Answer the man with brown hair wearing a same cloth with the first man, and they began to laugh together. Suddenly the door open and one of guard enter

"Lord Diabolus, there are some strange creature fly in our territorry" Ask the guard. The purple haired man then turn to him

"I don't care what is it. Shot him down and bring his head to me"

"Yes sir" the guard then leave

"Wow you really cruel brother, what if that creature is from Maous?" The other man asked

"Do not worry brother i sure it not a big deal. Beside if it Maou himself i don't care! I'm Diabolus! Hahahaha" Answer Lord Diabolus

**Music: Fairy tail theme Lullaby**

BOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly the view in front of them explode and make both of them throwed away

"WHAT THE?!" Lord Diabolus shouted but stop when see the view

Half of his castle is gone... He can see the view from where he stand. The castle looks like being cut in two, the city almost destroyed. All his territorry were covered by fire

"Diabolus..." A cold and harsh voice appear from above make Lord Diabolus and his brother look to him. It was the humanoid creature with large black wing

"W-W-What are you?!" Lord Diabolus. The creature then fly down and stand in front of them and face them

"I'm your executioner"

"B-Brother?" Call the brown haired man, Lord Diabolus turn and see his brother body began to growing like a balloon

"Brother?! What happen to you?!" Lord Diabolus shouted, his brother want to speak but

SPLASH!

His entire body explode, his organ and blood tainted the ground. Lord Diabolus froze and stare with horror when seeing the scene he turn and see the creature approach him

"G-G-GUARD! GUARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ALL?" Lord Diabolus shouted

"There aren't any single person left Diabolus" the creature answer his question and summon a large black hole in his hand. From the hole many corpse fall, from women, guard, old man even a kid

"This are all of your pure blooded clan... I declare from today. The Diabolus Clan will be extinct" said the creature with harsh tone

"I-I-I don't know who are you b-b-b-b-but p-please don't kill me! I-I will do anything! I will give you anything!" Lord Diabolus pleaded but the creature ignore him and grab his collar shirt and pull him up

"You should know your limit Diabolus, you act almighty and arrogant but the fact you are no other than selfish and spoiler brat!"

SLAM! CRESH!

The creature then slam him to the ground and stab his stomach with it claw

"GGAAGH!" Lord Diabolus cough blood and scream in agony

"Your soul is tainted by lust and wicked. There aren't mercy for you.. BEGONE!"

CRUSH!

The creature crush his face with his claw and kill him immediately. After seeing this the creature fly so high and gather black energy in his hand and make a boulder size pitch black energy

BOOOOOM!

He shot it toward the castle and destroy it without any trace. The creature open it mouth wide and let out a green smoke from his mouth and the smoke spread toward the city, river and forest. After that he covered by black aura and gone with it

**Music Off**

* * *

Few day after that the news of Diabols clan being destroyed is spread toward underworld, everyone shocked when hearing the news. Diabolus family is being known as one of top 10 clan in underworld that rivaled Bael clan. If Bale has the Power of Destruction, Diabolus clan has Thunder of Dead. The thunder that's suprass Holy Lightning. Thunder of Dead is a thunder that being mixed by deadly poison, it very affective to Angel, Fallen Angel and Human but it also danger for Devil however there are other news. The other news is about strange disease that spread in underworld area where the last time the creature showed up. The disease all Devils who life close in those area become weak, skinny and their skin became pale

"Any idea about this disease Ajuka?" Ask Sirzechs to Ajuka who read the report that he got

"Sirzechs... I afraid this disease is very... Dangerous..." Answer Ajuka with ruffle his hair

"Dangerous?" Sirzechs rise his brow

"Do you remember the Demon disease Reshef?" Ajuka asked

"Yes.. The demon from Canaanite religion that spread strange disease to human world that almost kill one-tenth of human race, but been killed by a certain human" said Sirzechs. Ajuka sighed and put a worry face

"The disease that's been spreaded by Reshef in human world and our disease now is same Sirzechs... The disease that Reshef created is make human weak and lost their enrgy so they dead because of the hunger and blood loss it like a poison. But Lucky us, Devil body is stronger than human so it not kill them, but will make us weak like a normal human..."

"Wait is that mean this demon is still alive and now hiding in underworld?!" Sirzechs asked with almost yelled

"Maybe... But Asag being killed is also been confirmed by Satan itself... So he couldn't be alive" Ajuka shrugged

"... Are this disease have connection with Diabolus family who just killed?" Sirzechs asked

"80 percent yes... The disease is spread from Diabolus territorry. We manage to put some barrier so it not spread anymore, but the entire Diabolus alliance is get infected because all of them life within Diabolus area.. But that not the worst scenario" Ajuka answered

"You mean there are still more?!" Sirzechs almost yelled and Ajuka nodded again

"The worst case is the environment... The fish in the lake around there is dead... Almost all animal is poisoned... Only the strong one that able to survive... We can't enter to the area... Only Maou level that can enter the area and not get infected... Since their body become like human in order to survive whoever that inside those area must be hunt like a normal human... That if they not get killed by strong animal in there... I can say they like a ant that fight with mantis" Ajuka sighed

"Can't you heal them?" Sirzechs asked with desperately

"I will try my best... But even i can't promise that... This disease is to deadly... The barrier must be keep strengthen everyday so it not spread to entire underworld... If there aren't any choice... We have to burn the entire area with everyone inside it" Ajuka said with serious face. Sirzechs flinched and bow his head

"This is nightmare... Definetely nightmare... Almost 1000 Devils is now very weak and can be killed by normal creature in this world... And we can't find the cure" Sirzechs said with sad

"Yes... Whatever creature that make this disease is **_Underworld Nightmare_**..." Reply Ajuka with serious face

**Flashback Over**

* * *

'Ruka-chan...' Dave hug the photo with tight and cry

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dave then go to the door to open it, when he open the door he see Rias, Akeno, Sona and Ise

"Huh? Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, Sona-sempai, Ise please come in" Dave step aside and let them in and sit in sofa

"Do you guys want some tea or other drink?" Dave asked

"Don't bother Dave, we just want to talk with you" Sona smile to him, Dave nodded and sit

"Why you come here?" Dave asked

"We've been hear from Ise what happen.. Are you okay Dave?" Rias asked. Dave didn't answer but nodded quitely

"I'm fine Rias-sempai, really" Dave smiled

"Dave.. Your eyes dry.. Are you crying?" Ise asked. Sona, Rias, and Akeno immediately stare at Dave eyes

"Ah? Yeah... You could say so... I just remember something bad" Dave shrugged

"Do you want talk about it?" Akeno asked, Dave sighed and put Ruka photo to table

"This is Ruka... One of my best friend... We already like brother and sister" Dave said with bitter smile

"She's beauty" Sona said with smile

"Thanks, Sona-sempai... I was out for shopping that night.. I want to buy some food that i like... Ruka decide that day she going to sleep in my house because her parent is out because worke, she also always sleep in my house if her parent didn't go home... When i on my way home a thug hinder me ... I manage to defeat them and go home... But when i open the door all i see is broken table chair and other furniture. When i go to the room i see... I see Ruka*sob*. She's naked and chained in neck... She covered by many wound and blood..." Dave crying while speak. No one speak or do anything, Dave manage to calm and speak again

"Those thug that hinder me is only a bait so i'm late to go home... They raped Ruka... They broke her... She always smile to me... She always happy... My little sister..." Dave crying more, Sona, Rias, Akeno and Ise has some tears rolled in his cheeks

"The thug has been catch by police... But Ruka still didn't back to her old self... She always in the room and never out.. Her parent is worry so i decide to visit her... When i open her room... I found... I found she kill herself by cut her own neck!" Dave shouted and burst into tears, everyone flinched when hearing this.. Their tears roll more fast. Dave crying and didn't speak anymore. He only crying and cursed

"I-I-If only i didn't go that time... This won't happen! Ruka ask to go with me... If only i let her come with me... This because me! I the one who killed her..." Dave shouted between his tears, everygirl approach him and hug him and Ise only rub his back

"Is okay Dave... Is okay... It not your fault... You never knew something like this will happen" Sona said while crying

"Is true, please don't blame yourself for this" Akeno try to comfort him

"Don't worry Dave it won't happen again..." Said Rias

"Cheer up Dave, it already over" said Ise

After a half hour comfort Dave, Dave manage to back to his normal self

"Thanks everyone... I really appreaciate it.." Dave said with smile

"Don't worry Dave, we just helping" reply Sona with smile

"Thanks Kaichou" Dave grin to her

"Well since you is happy again why we don't go to eat?" Rias asked

"Sounds good buchou, i also hungry" respond Ise

"I also didn't do anything after this, i will go with you" Sona smiled

"Well then count me in, but let me grab my wallet in my room first" Dave smile to them then go to his room. He then place his photo with Ruka in album again and then look to the window

'I hope you happy now.. Ruka-chan' Dave stare at the sky from his window

* * *

Far in Europe

"DEANNN! Don't forget your bento!" The blond haired woman yell to her son

"Ah?! Oh yeah! Thanks mom!" His son take the bento and then leave

"That kid really can be trouble sometime" The woman smirked

"Dear you sounds very happy this morning" A blond haired man asked

"I have a strange dream this morning honey.. Is about a crimson-haired man.. He's very handsome and kind" The woman reply with smile

"Hey! I your husband and you cheated with someone in your dream!" The man pouted and turn away

"Oh come on dear don't be childish. It only a dream" his wife giggle but the man still pouted and make her sigh

"Grow up you big-man you going to late if you keep pouted like that" The woman said jokingly

"Ah? I'm late! Shit! I will go now, i love you honey" the man give a quick kiss on her wife lips and go to the door

"Love you too honey, come back home before dinner!" The woman yelled

"Sure! Anything for my Ruka!" The man shouted back and leave

"You sure are flirt Michael" the woman smirk and go back to kitchen

* * *

**Aaron: wow that was one of hell story**

**Author: ...**

**Aaron: what's wrong?**

**Author: you don't need to hit me that hard with hammer(get teary eyes and have a huge bulge above his head)**

**Aaron: (sweatdropped) okay sorry for that. Anyway I'm sure the reader want to know about John more so why don't you explain about him?**

**Author: ah right, i will explain it in next chapter, since i need to ask the reader first. Did you all like John? If yes then i can add him into story just like Icarus. I still didn't get the reply about Icarus, so please give review about Icarus and John if you want them enter the story**

**Aaron: for the sake of God why don't you just put them in to the story?!**

**Author: it better if we ask the reader first, they the one who read not us**

**Aaron: *sigh* fine then anyway i will go back to my own world, Animus the one who will be do the opening next chapter**

**Author: WHAT?! She also break the fourth wall?!**

**Aaron: Judgment Dragon can't be stopped with Fourth Wall(grinned) well i gotta go. See ya(summon magic circle and leave)**

**Author: *sigh* anyway i will put the next chapter trailer and omake, please give review about my story and the OC plus give me a Harem list to Deus**

* * *

**Next Chapter 7 : Holy ****sword**

**"Father Freed may i know why you attack Father Abram?" Dave ask with calm**

**"Hahaha! Why?! Of course to kill him! I cut a trash and shitty man like him!" Freed laugh manically**

**"Father Freed i believe what you did is not right. Please return to the church. I sure they still going to forgive you" Dave said with sad expression**

* * *

**"Who are you?" The girl who called Shidou Irina asked Dave**

**"Me? I'm Ise friend" Dave smile to her**

* * *

**"Sorry but we can't let you take this man go" Rias said with serious face**

**"I will go if you can force me" Dave said with calm, surprising everyone who hearing thi****s**  


**"Is that challenge for us?" Irina asked **

**"Maybe... Depend on how you respond" Dave shrugged**

* * *

**"I see... You are intresting. By the way i'm not introduce myself before. My name is Xenovia" Xenovia ****s**aid with smile warm to Dave  


**"I already told you my name but i will gladly told you again. My name is Dave, pleasure to meet you" Dave bow and smile back to her.**

* * *

Omake: Jii-san?

"How about Jii-san?" Ruka asked. Deus close his eyes and thinking for a while

He imagine himself sit in chair in the front of his house. He have a long white beard and also long white hair. He sit and enjoying the view. Flower, in his garden, a large tree, mountain from far. Everything look good and peaceful for him, until he heard many voice of footstep approach him

"Jii-san!" A kid suddenly call him and come to his side

'Jii-san i want some candy!" another come followed by mant footstep

"Jii-san can i play outside?" another one come again

"Jii-san, onee-san is steal my toy!

"No! Jii-san he lie!"

"Jii-san i want puppy"

"Jii-san i want to marry with you"

"Jii-san i want to buy some chocolate"

"Jii-san i want ice cream!"

"Jii-san"

"Jii-san"

"Jii-san"

"Jii-san"

Few second later he surrounded by many kid

"Deus? Deus? Earth to Deus! Someone in there?" Ruka call Deus and broke him from his mind. Deus then shook his head and stare at Ruka

"NO! IM NOT READY TO BECOME GRANDPA! GET ALL THIS KID OUT FROM ME! GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT FROM ME! AAAAAAAA!" Deus then burst out to the door and run while screaming

"What's wrong with him?" Ruka sweatdropped while she look into Deus who running while screaming and get looked by everyone


	10. Chapter 7

**Author: Hello everyone today we have a guest from another character in Judgment Dragon, is Animus the current Leader of Judgment Dragon!**

**Animus: Hello everyone my name Animus, and i will do the opening for today with Author-kun  
**

**Author: So Animus, mind to read this note for me?(Hand the paper)**

**Animus: Of course Author-kun. First. Is about the harem. Deus/Dave harem is still undecided which one is the main, and sure Gabriel will be added to his harem, but Serafall still undecided since it will be troublesome if there are quarrel between sister. As for Rias she will not added to harem since she is better if she with Ise**

**Author: yep that's right i do like Rias but i have her pairing with my OC in Judgment Dragon, so i think in this story she will stay in canon, and about Akeno i still don't know. Please give review or PM about she being in harem or not. And about John and Icarus i still didn't get the review please tell me about them**

**Animus: okay the last note is about romance story. I'm not too god in romance but i will try my best and also about Vali romance, maybe you guys can help me with give the idea who his harem and romance scene about him**

**Author: that's right my side story is about Deus past, but if you OC suggestion that you want to request just PM me and also you can give your idea if you have a idea for my story**

**Animus: aww isn't it sweet? I do love about Dave and Sona when Sona visit to Dave house**

**Author: I know, some people also like. Now ti will start this story, just told you that this story is have quite many battle but of course there will be romance and humor a little, and there will be Omake in last part**

**Animus: you know, you should make Judgment Dragon rated M**

**Author: and why i ****s**hould do that?

**Animus: so i can have a lemon scene with Aaron. I like teasing him, he so innocent and always blushing if about women. I want to have a good riding with him, i will be on his top and i will play with his coc-**

**Author: (blushing) okay okay that's enough here the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Holy Sword**

Dave/Deus POV

Currently i'm in middle of class now... We supposed to meet with the church representatives afterschool at 2.00 PM and school over in 12.00PM later, but i already told Rias that i going to late because i have some business to take care of. I have to meet with the priest to build a church in here. My other self is in heaven, i take Holy Dagger from him just in case if we have problem with the church

RING! RING!

"Alright class, we finish for today. Don't forget your homework" The teacher said and then we going home, i go to the place where i should meet with the priest, Father Abram. ?! I can feel a holy aura.. This is Excalibur! I rush toward the direction. When i arrive i see Father Abram is covered by blood and wounded pretty bad

"Father!" I shout and approach him

"Dave? Is that you?" He asked

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?" I asked as i began to rest him in the wall

"Hahaha I did!" I hear someone speaking, i turn and see the person. I know this person! A phsychopath priest. Freed Zalzen with 1, 2... 5 stray exorcist behind him and he wield Excalibur Rapid! Great a pyscho with holy sword

"Father Freed may i know why you attack Father Abram?" I ask with calm

"Hahaha! Why?! Of course to kill him! I cut a trash and shitty man like him!" Freed laugh manically

"Father Freed i believe what you did is not right. Please return to the church. I sure they still going to forgive you" I said with sad expression. Freed is very talented exorcist, if we can change his mind he will become great allies

"Ha! Like i need to be forgiven by a shitty church like you all! Enough talking i will chop you into piece! GET HIM BOYS!" Freed said with insane face then all of them charge toward me holding a light sword.

I only stood until they come near me. When they close and one of them almost slash me. I immediately charge to him

THRUST!

I quickly hit his stomach and grab his sword 2 of them slash me from 2 direction

CLANK! CRESH!

I block one of the sword with the sword that i stole and block the other sword with the back of exorcist that i knock down. I then quickly twist the exorcist sword with my sword and throw it to the ground

SLASH!

I slash him in the chest and then push the other exorcist with the body and when he pushed back

HIT!

I jump over the body and kick him in the face, knock him down immediately. The other two charge at me i then grab one sword again. I flow Ki to both of my light sword and then charge. I slash them and they try to block it

PRANG! PRANG! SLASH! SLASH!

Both of their sword is break because i flow my Ki on my sword improve it power

"Hahahaha you aren't bad! You able to defeat them! I will play with you then" Freed then get into his battle stance with his Excalibur Rapid. Guess i don't have any choice, my enemy is Excaliburs Fragment. I will be killed if i use ordinary light sword. I put out a twin silver cross from my bag. The size of cross is around 30cm. I then grab the bottom both of my cross and pull it. It revealed some dagger that give a large Holy aura. Dasmascus, the dagger that created by light and been blessed by 7 different Holy Water, is not strong as original Excalibur but it on the same level with 2 Excalibur Fragment joined

"Dasmascus? How could you get those thing?! It supposed to be missing!" Freed asked me. I only shrugged

"My father give it to me"

"Your father?! CHE! Ah doesn't matter i will still going to chop you!" Freed then charged toward me

GAAAKIN!

My dagger and his sword colide and we keep pushing each other

SWUNG!

I try to slash his face with my other dagger but he dodge it.

CLANK! CLANK! GAAKIN!

We then began to strike each other and i able to push him back since i using 2 weapon not to mention Dasmascus special skill is increasing my phsychal strength and endurance

"Che! You not bad! Let me show you the power of Excalibur-chan" Freed then start to swing those sword with more fast to me

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

I able to block all of his attack, this must be the power of Excalibur Rapid! What a dangerous power, now i being pushed back

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Of course you little dagger is no match to Excalibur-chan! Now die! Die!" He start to attack with more brutal!

"Ugh"

CLANK! CLANK! GAAKIN!

He swing the sword to my right but suddenly it come from left direction, his sword is so fast, should i remove the ballast on my feet? I guess i still can go on. I don't want to get some attention

CLANK!

I manage to block it, but it almost cut my face

"Hahaha! You really pretty good aren't you?! But you still going to DIE!" He then swing the sword toward my face directly, when i want to block it the sword immediately change direction to my left. I then quickly raise my hand but suddenly the sword change direction again

CRESH!

I able to dodge it but he manage to scratch my cheeks, blood began to drip from my cheeks

"Hahaha! You better than i thought! But that's still not going to help you! One more slash and i will cut you into piece!" He then charge again toward me, i get ready to face him

GAAKIN!

Our weapon colide again, he quickly change the direction with fast again but this time i have a plan

CRASH! GREB!

"?!" Freed narrowed his eyes because i able to catch his sword with both of my Dagger but it able to stab my wrist though it not deep. I then jump over him

BUGH!

I kick him in the chest directly, but i didn't finish! I pull him with my dagger that lock his sword and

HIT!

I hit him with my elbow that filled by Ki in his face and send him back, he spat some blood from his mouth

"GGAGH! Damn you little brat! I going to kill yo-"

BANG!

"Gyaaah!" Freed scream in pain as his leg being shot. I turn and see Father Abram who manage to stand and holding a gun

"Damn! We will finish this later Abram! And you dagger-boy! I will kill you later! Bye byeee!" He then fled, I then get ready to after him

THUD!

I turn and see Father Abram is fall to the ground

"Father!" I shouted and approach him. Damn it! As much i want to after Freed, Father Abram condition is more important now

"D-Dave... Where's Freed?" He asked and coughing some blood

"Please don't speak Father! I will get you to hospital now!" I began to heal few of his wound with my Ki and carry him in my shoulder then bring him to the road.

"PLEASE HELP! THIS MAN IS BEING ROBBED!" I shouted and people began to gather. They bring us to the closest hospital, i then get asked by police, i told them that i found him in that condition. I able to hide the Gun that Father Abram carry. I then go to ask the doctor about him.

* * *

"He's fine, we manage to save his life but he will need get treated for one week" that was what doctor said. I only sighed

"At least his life is not in danger anymore. Thank you doctor" i bow to him

"Just do my job child, you can't visit him now. Maybe you can visit him tomorrow or later when he awake. I will go i have other thing to do" the Doctor smile to me and go. I look into clock, it 3.20 PM! Damn I'm late! I then go to school after treat my wound in my cheeks and wrist

When i close to the school i saw a barrier in there. Is there a battle? Damn it! Fight with more than one Holy sword wielder in one day! How great! I charge to those barrier and see Ise is on the ground whil Kiba is slash blindly to some blue haired girl. If i remember, the person that church send is Xenovia, the wielder of Excaliber Destruction and also the born wielder of Durandal. The chestnut haired girl iis Shidou Irina the wielder of Excalibur Mimic

"What's going on here?" I asked to Rias, Asia, Koneko and Akeno who stand outside barrier, wait why Asia and Koneko only wear jacket?!

"Dave? Where you been? And why you wounded?" Rias asked me

"I wil told you later, why they fighting?" I asked to them

"Well, this not suppose to happen, but when Xenovia see Asia-chan she call her witch, Ise-kun didn't accept it well while Kiba-kun is never like church so they fight" Akeno explain to me. Witch?! What the?! I never being told about this! Is there some reason why Gabriel and Michael didn't told me?! Doesn't matter for now, the church really pissing me off

"Witch huh?" I said as i enter the barrier

"Dave!" Rias calling me but i ignore it. I then approach Issei

"Ise-san are you okay?" I asked

"D-Dave? What are you doing in here?" Ise asked

"Of course to help my friend" i then turn him and cross my arm to his body which is get wounded by holy sword

ZUUNG

I start heal his wound with my Ki

"Who are you?" The girl called Shidou Irina asked me

"Me? I'm Ise friend" I smile to her

BUGH!

I turn and see Kiba being hit by Xenovia with the pommel of her sword.

"Even if its not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while" said Xenovia as Kiba fall to the ground. I look into Ise and see his wound is already healed though he still can't stand. I then stood and see Irina

"Greeting, miss my name is Dave, is pleasure to meet you" I smile and bow to her

"Ah? Yeah my Name Shiduou Irina, nice to meet you too" she smile to me

"Hm? Who are you?" Xenovia suddenly ask when she look at me

"My name is Dave miss" I smile to her, she then stare at me and her eyes widen

"... Wait a minute! You're a human!" Xenovia said with straight face

"I am miss" I nodded

"Why you hang out with Devil?" She ask with serious face

"Why? They are my friend of course i hang out with them" I shrugged

"What kind of reason is that?" Xenovia yell to me

"Why you be friend with devil?" Irina also yell in furious, i rise my brow

"I don't see the reason why i have to hate them. They never killed a innocent people or corrupt people mind"

"Are you crazy?" Xenovia asked me

"If i crazy i'm not in here right now miss" I chuckle to her

"Earlier we won't report anything about the Devils. But your case is different. We might have to bring you with us" Xenovia said with glare to me. The barrier suddenly gone, Rias and the other approach me

"Sorry but we can't let you take this man go" Rias said with serious face

"I will go if you can force me" I said with calm, surprised everyone who hearing me

"Is that challenge for us?" Irina asked

"Maybe... Depend how you respond" I shrugged, Rias look into me

"Dave i don't think you-" I rise my hand and cut her word

"So how we do it? Fight with bare hand or with weapon?" I asked

"You want to fight with Excalibur?" Xenovia asked me. I then grab my bag and put out my twin Dasmascus. It radiate a massive holy aura that even supprass their Excalibur. Everyone eyes widen when see this

"That is Dasmascus! How you get it?" Irina shouted

"Well, it been given by my father" I answer with shrug. They want to yell at me again but i stop them by move my body

"So... Bare hand or weapon?" I asked and get into by battle stance with hold my dagger like assassin(similiar like Kiyan from Inotia 4 holding twin dagger)

"Intresting... Are you going to fight both of us?" Xenovia said as she draw out her Excalibur

"Up to you girls" I smirk. Irina then charged to me with her Excalibur Mimic.

CLANK!

Our weapon colide and she start to swing the sword to me

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! CLANK! CLANK! SWOOSH!

I manage to dodge but i have to block it but i still gain upper hand

"I don't think you ready to fight me. Why don't you yield?" I asked as i dodge another slash

"Ha! As if i will yield! In the name of God i will judge you Heretic! Amen!" She pray and yelled while attacking me

"I pray to the God whoever the best will win! Amen!" I pray and yell back as i dodge another slash

CLANK! GAAKIN!

I then slash her from left with my left dagger but she manage to block it she then try to kick me but i block it with my knee then i suddenly throw my right dagger then grab his right shoulder with my right hand and quickly pull her. I then elbow his wrist when she and she drop her sword immediately so i won't get stabbed when i pull her. Because i pull her her face close to mine and then place my dagger near to her throat

"Well, i think it mean i were the best" I said with smile to her. Before she could struggle i remove her quickly causing she almost fall but i grab her hand before she fall

"Oh come on, i try to be nice here" I said with sigh. She then stand

"Well i think it my lost then, i'm sorry for say such meany thing to you" Irina bow to me with rub her backhead

"Well as long you apologise God will forgive you"

""Amen"" both of us said in unison, we then stare to each other and laugh

"I see you aren't bad, i will be your next opponent then" said Xenovia

"Wait, let me take my dagger" she nodded and then i go and take my other dagger

"Alright, we can start" soon when i said that. She charged to me

CLANK! BOOM!

I hold her Excalibur with both of my dagger. A crater appear below me because the impact of her sword

"What a destructive power" I said and then i reflect her sword to the right then jump and try to kick her face

SWOOSH!

But she duck and dodge it, she then try to kick me

BUGH!

But i able to block it with my knee, i then stonp her sword and jump back

"Desructive power is useless agains technique, you should more focus to control that sword" I smirk to her

"Che!" She gritted her teeth and charge toward me again, she try to slash my face but i duck and sweep kick her, but she dodge it by jumping back few meter, i then ran toward her slash her with my right

CLANK!

But she block it with her sword. I then slash her with my left

CLANK!

And get blocked again, what a huge sword she have. She then push me away with her sword, and try to slash me

WOOSH!

Okay that was close one, my neck almost get slashed. If i didn't pull back my head i won't have head anymore

SWING!

Aw shit! She sweep kick me but i somehow manage to land with both of my feet again with fast. Oh shit another one!

CLANK!

She try to slash my right side but i block it with both of my dagger but this time i being pushed back few meter, the power of Excalibur Destruction really dangerous

"Not so confident anymore aren't you?" Xenovia smirked to me

"I take back what i said about control, but you need to improve your sword skill" I smirk to her, she gritted her teeth then charge toward me and try to slash me

BAAANG!

I dodge and her sword hit the ground and make a large crater, well that really scary, i then charge at her and try to slash her while her sword still in the ground

SWUNG!

Well she duck and dodge it but

WOOSH!

I almost connect my ankle to her face but i stop right in front of her. I admit she has strong power but she lack in sword skill, if Kiba have a same sword with her she definetely will lose to Kiba. She only silent for a while and then try to slash me but i jump back

"Why you stop?!" Xenovia yell in angry, i sighed

"Because..." I go to the biggest tree that close to us and aim the side of tree with my ankle

BRUAK!

The tree that i kick immediately crushed like nothing. I then turn to her who stare in disbelief

"I will destroy your face if i do that" I smile to her. I can see everyone expression. Surprised, impressed, didn't believe and shocked. Well the reason why i can destroy this, it because i have seal and ballast in my ankle. The weight is around 120KG

"H-How" Xenovia asked in low voice

"Well" I rolled up my pants until it show both of my ankle. My ankle being curled by a something that looks like thick iron

"I wearing ballast, it around 15KG" I lie to them. If i told the truth they going to be shocked

"So.. You are holding back since the beginning?" Xenovia stood again and release her aura

"You can say so.." I smirk to her as me and her get into battle stance again and almost charge each other again

I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU CARE!

I sweatdropped immediately as everyone stare at me with blank expression suddenly. Its was my cellphone which is rang. I know it strange! But because is strange i decide to use it so i can pick it up quickly

"Excuse me" i said to her and answer my call

"Hello, Dave in here"

"Father Abram? You have awaken! Oh thanks God! How your condition now?"

"I see.. Well i will visit you later then, do you want something?"

"Don't be modest Father not need to be shy, i will bring some food to your place later..."

"Hahaha i'm not that good Father, and about Freed he manage to fled" When i saying this i can hear gasp from everyone

"Well he got me in few place that sword really troublesome but i think i broke his nose and couple of his teeth when i hit his face"

"I see... Oh i'm hang out with my friend now"

"No Father, its a girl not a boy"

"NO! She not my girlfriend!" I shouted with blush

"E-Ehmm, she just friend Father a important friend. Yes! Important friend! Not more than that..."

"NO! We're not dating! And i don't plan to make her to be my girlfriend!" I shouted with more blushing

"I don't care anymore Father you can talk all you want. I will visit you later! Cya!" I ended my call and sighed, when i turn to see them, Xenovia blush a little, Irina only giggle, Rias and Akeno also giggle, Koneko only put her stern face, Kiba only silence, Asia and Ise only stare at me

"Sorry but i really have to go now. We can continue later" I said to Xenovia

"By Freed are you mean Freed Zelzan?" Xenovia asked

"Yes... I was plan to meet with Father Abram, the priest that i called so we can plan to build a church in this city. But when i arrive Father Abram is attacked by Freed. I manage to push Freed and when we about to fight again he get shot by Father Abram who barely is conscious. He then manage to escape since i have to save Father Abram life first" I explain to her

"You want to build a church?" Xenovia asked again this time she rise one of her brow

"Yes i am" I nodded

"Then why you hang out with Devils?" Irina asked, i shrugged and smile

"As long they don't corrupt people mind from God i don't mind. It also can become a trial for their faith to God, are they choose Devils or God"

"I see... That make sense..." Said Xenovia

"But that doesn't mean you have to help Devils!" Irina shouted and Xenovia nodded in agreement

"I keep aside the fact they are Devils. The real fact is they are my friend, so i will help them just like you care to Ise right? Beside, Ise is Dragon. He is the Sekiryuutei" I said to her back, Irina rub her back head and only look at me with blank expression and Xenovia seems thinking but she nodded quitely

"As much as i hate this but this battle is yours. If you hit me straight i will go to hospital now, we will fight again next time. Me and Irina also have other business to do so we will leave" Xenovia spoke wih stern and she turn with Irina and leave, before she leave she turn to Ise

"Before i leave i will told you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened. But with your current state you will never win against him"

"And i will told you one thing too" I said to Xenovia and then she turn to me

"Freed Zelzan wielding Excalibur Rapid" I said with serious face. Everyone eyes become wide when hearing my statement

"Are you sure it Excalibur Rapid?" Xenovia asked in disbelief

"I'm sure. I got a few wound from him" I said with serious as i show my wrist and point my cheeks

"And you didn't remove your ballast right?" Xenovia asked again

"Of course not" I smile to her

"I see... You are intresting. By the way i'm not introduce myself before. My name is Xenovia" She smile with warm to me this time, she's beauty if smile like that

"I already told you my name but i will gladly told you again. My name is Dave, pleasure to meet you" I bow and smile back to her. She nodded and then leave with Irina. I then turn to see Rias and the other

"I never know you can fight that good Dave" said Rias

"I train martial art since i were 6, that's the reason why i put ballast on my leg" I smile to her

"That bastard Freed still hanging around here?! Did he hurt you pretty bad?!" Ise asked me

"Well he stab my wrist and scratch my cheeks, but don't worry i able to pay him back" I smile to him

"Ara, ara Dave-kun is strong, wonder if you also strong like that in bed" Akeno said with seductive tone. I blush immediately hearing this

"I don't know about that Akeno-sempai but please don't find it out for me without my permission" I said with blush. She giggle and place her hand on her cheeks

"Sempai are you okay?" Koneko ask me

"Huh? Yeah i fine Koneko-san, thanks for asking" I smile and pat her head. She smile back and nodded

"By the way... Why you and Asia-san only wearing jacket?" I asked make all of them but Ise facepalmed

Rias and the other back to old house while i go to hospital, after i visit Father Abram, i on my way back to my apartment now. The thing that worrying me now is Kiba... I hope he didn't do anything rash

"Look miss, this painting is really good you should buy it"

"Really? It does look like Saint Peter!"

I hear a familiar voice and turn. I see Irina who look into the painting of... I will call it trash...

"Yes it is! Is a rare painting miss, i will give you a discount if you want to buy another painting too" the seller said in happy

"Really?" Irina asked in happy, oh my God! Irina how could you be so dense?! I then approach her

"Sir that is not Saint Peter" I said with stern voice

"Wha? Dave-kun!" Irina call me, I smile to her

"What are you talking about?! This is definetely Saint Peter!" The seller trying to lie. I pick my phone and call someone

"Ah! Police officer? I have meet some trickster, he try to trick one of the nun that come from another country by selling a fake product and insult one of famous Saint from another beliefs"

"W-Wait kid! W-We can talk about it okay? P-Please don't do that!" The seller began to nervous

"If you swear to not trick another people i will let you go" I glare deadly to him

"Y-Yes! I swear to the God!" He said with gulped

"Hello sir? Sorry for disturbing you but i think this man just get his lesson... Don't worry he not going do that again i assure you... Very well thank you sir and have a nice day" I ended my call and turn to Irina

"Well you want to see a painting of Saint Peter right? Come on! I will show you" I offer my hand to her. She stared at me for a while, after that she smile as she took my hand, and then she drag me! Hey i the one who should dragging you!

"Come on! We have to see Xenovia!" She said with enthusiastically and drag me more fast! Slow down Irina! we then go to meet Xenovia who look into japanese food

"Irina? Why you walking with him?" Xenovia asked

"Dave-kun just save me from trickster Xenovia!" Irina said with joy

"Trickster?" Xenovia rise her borw

"Yeah! I almost buy his whole painting! But lucky me Dave-kun come and save me!" Irina said with joy

"You what? Irina you the one who hold our money! Please be more responsible!" Xenovia yell at her

GRRRRRR

Their stomach suddenly growling

"Hahaha, you two better eat first. Come on i will treat you two" I offered to her

"No thanks, we have our own money also we don't want to be burden for you" Xenovia said with stern

"Don't be like that. Is my job to help Nun, beside we are believer so we must help each other, i also promise Irina that i going to show him the painting of Saint Peter" I smile to her

"Yeah! I'd like to see it!"

"You have one?" Xenovia asked me as i can see spark in her eyes

"My parent is well.. I could say they rich, so i ask them to buy one let talk about it later. We better find place to eat for now" I smile to her and we go to Japanese restaurant

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

I sweatdropped when seeing them, they eat like a dragon.. Are they dragon in human form?

"Ahh thanks for the food God please give chairity to Dave-kun!" Irina clapping her hand

"Amen" I smile to her

"Thanks for the meal. I will repay you later" Xenovia spoke to me

"Don't mention it Xenovia, you didn't need to repay it"

"If you say so.. Say Dave why you helping us?" Xenovia asked, what kind of question is that?

"Huh? What you mean?" I asked

"I mean we are enemy. We can kill you now if we want, why you treat us so kind?" Xenovia ask with curious

"Am i need reason to help someone?" I ask back with smile

"N-No, but i find you... Strange... You are believer but you friend with Devils i don't mind your strange belief but, i still find it hard to believe Devil and some believer could be friend" Xenovia sounds nervous, i sighed

"Not all Devils is bad Xenovia, most of them bad but few of them is not. I know is hard for you two to believe this, by the way is it true you call Asia Witch?" I asked

"Yes, aren't you being tell by the church about this?" Xenovia ask back to me. I clenched my fist

"No i didn't. I only a ordinary believer, not a exorcist or what so i don't know about that... May i know which church the one who call her witch?" I asked

"We don't know for that specific Dave-kun, but the one who call her witch is the higher up" Irina answer my question. Higher huh? I will pay visit to them after our problem over, is already enough to exiled her but to call her "Witch"? That's far enough

"I see... Could you two please don't call Asia like that again?" I asked them

"And why you want us to not call her like that?" Xenovia asked me

"Asia is special girl... I know why she get exiled because heal some Devil, but she has no bad intent. She just help the one who wounded. I will agree if because of that she is exiled but please don't call her witch. Witch is a cruel and trickster. But you two see Asia isn't like that. And she still believe in God after become the Devil. You know God still love her" I said to them

"What kind of nonsense is that? If God love her then why she let her become into Devil?!" Xenovia yell at me. IT BECAUSE GOD IS DEAD! Damn it! I want to yell at her but i hold it

"If you don't believe then pray for Asia, make her read bible and pray, and pour holy water to her. She not going get hurt" I said with cold tone

"Impossible! Devils can't pray to God! Moreover if they touched by holy water they will burned!" Irina also yelled

"Asia is exception... She has no ill intent in praying for God... Even when she become Devil she keep praying to God and read bible though it hurting her" I said with serious this time. Not to mention God is death... I-I can't imagine what will happen to Asia if she find out about this

"And how can you know this information?" Xenovia asked

"Archangel Gabriel the one who told me"

"What?!" Both of them yelled

"Not just to me... She also appear in the school and meet with Asia personally"

"Lie! There's no-" I put out the bible and then hold it

"I swear in the name of God if any word that i say is a lie before. I will be dead right now..."

Both of them only silent and didn't dare to talk back. I only sighed

"I know you two didn't believe this but this is the true... And the reason why Archangel Gabriel meet her is still unknown..." I spoke with calm to them, after a few second of silence between us Xenovia sighed

"Maybe i being too harsh on her... I won't call her witch anymore" Xenovia said with straight face. I can't tell her she is lie or not

"Yeah.. Either did i..." Irina said with sigh. I smile to them

"Well since every problem is done, may i offer you two my place to stay?" I offered

"No, there's no need for that. We can life by our own Dave" Xenovia reply me

"If you two afraid that i gonna do something indecent to you two shall i swear to the God once again?" I put out the bible once again

"No! It just well.. We didn't want to be burden for you" Xenovia scratch her cheeks with blushing a little. I wonder why? But she's cute

"I didn't feel to be burdened instead i feel honored, so please come with me" I close my eyes and give my best smile to them. When i open my eyes once again i can see they blushing... That is not the respond that i wanted... Gabriel-chan right, i really should stop to put this smile

"W-Well.. If you insist then we didn't have any problem!" Irina said joyfully, Xenovia also nodded in agreement though she still blushing a little, well at last that smile make them agree

"Well then let's go" I grin and grab both of their hand and drag them with me

* * *

**Author: and another one done! Hell yeah!**

**Animus: oh my looks like Xenovia can be a good rival for Sona, you doing this on purpose aren't you?**

**Author: (grinning) if there aren't rival in love then claiming the love won't be worth it!**

**Animus: fufufu i agree with you about that, anyway i still going to do opening for the next so bear with me okay Author-kun?**

**Author: sure Animus, i was think that you going to mess up but looks like you more nice than Aaron hahaha**

**Animus: thanks for that, i will go back to my place then(summon magic circle and leave)**

**Author: well now just like usual, please give review and comment about my story let me put next chapter trial (search for the document) ah here it is. Huh? I sure i already write the scenario for next chapter, why there only trailer in here? Huh? A note? Where it come from?**

**I take your scenario for next chapter as payment**

**Please write a new one **

**with love **

**Animus tehee :P**

**Author: THAT WOMEN! ARGGHHH! Damn it damn it! And i thought she was innocent! You guys can read next chapter trailer while i'm cursing! DAMN IT DAMN IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let search for Excaliburs!**

**"I have plenty thing to report to you" Dave turn to see Deus behind him**

**"Really? Well then share it to me" Deus stretch his hand, Dave grab his hand and then their body began to glowing. When the light gone Deus face is frowned while Dave only shooking his face**

**"I can't believe this and no one in heaven told me about Asia?!" Deus spoke with angry face**

**"I also disappoint to Gabriel and Michael that they didn't told us about this" Dave sighed. Deus then take a deep breath and then let out a long sigh**

* * *

**"Kaichou, i have something to attend, mind if i going back first?" Tsubaki suddenly ask**

**"Sure Tsubaki. You may go" said Sona. Tsubaki then stood after bow to Dave and Sona she leave**

**"Good luck Sona" Tsubaki mutter from far**

* * *

**"Speaking about the project. I also remember our higher told us that project also make Prince of Heaven mad and he almost kill Balba and all of his supporter" spoke Irina suddenly and broke the silence**

**"He does?" Ask Kiba in disbelief as Ise, Saji, and Koneko also turn to Irina**

**"Yes he does..." Irina mumble with shiver**

**"Did he?" Koneko asked but didnt fini****s**h her word **s**ince **s**he cant believe the gentle yet **st**range per**s**on like Prince of Heaven able to do **something like that**

* * *

******"She said "When he gone berserk like that he's not a Prince of Heaven or Holy Bringer, but Prince of Dead or also Death Bringer. His eyes filled by rage that even make me and Dullio afraid" with a fear in her voice" Xenovia answer with shiver.**  


* * *

Omake: Michael autograph

"Fufufu, Sitri family is complete" Deus said as he place Sona picture to his shelf

"Right now all i need is only Sirzechs and Ajuka the one who i don't have to complete my Maou collection" Deus let out a mad scientist laugh

"So you abandon your job just for another autograph eh Deus?" Michael said as he look to Deus from the door

"Ah? Michael! No. It was my clone the one who get this for me hehehe" Deus said with nervous

"Deus-kuuunn... You told us you send your clone to watch over the Devils and Sekiryuutei right? You didn't send him to get autograph for you right?" Michael asked as golden aura start to radiate from his body

"No! Of course no! I'm not going to send him just for something like that!" Deus said with waving his hand

"I see.. Well if you say so then i will take my leave" Michael turned around

"Michael wait!" Deus call him

"What's wrong Deus?" Michael asked

"Can i get your autograph again? The last one is being tattered" Deus handed him a picture

"*sigh* okay then" Michael then took the picture but he immediately blushing when see the picture

"YOU?! Where you get this picture?!" Michael yelled

"I take it when i following you" Deus answer bluntly

"You mean you stalking me when you have your free time?!" Michael asked

"Well just sometime, maybe 3 per week" Deus grinned. A tick mark appear on Michael head. In blink of eye a large light hammer appear above Deus and

BANG!

The hammer smash him to the ground make his eyes swirl immediately

"Idiot" Michael said with blush then throw the picture to him. The picture revealed to be Michael when he take a bath


End file.
